


Moving Forward

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Love, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the Weasley's under one roof as they prepare for their first Christmas without Fred, what happens when Hermione comes to stay and catches the eye of Charlie as she helps George and the other Weasley's with Fred's death. **Not A Death Fic****Romance to come between Charlie and Hermione***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Over the Christmas Break Charlie has returned to the Burrow to spend some time with his family. It was their first Christmas without Fred and everyone was feeling the difference.

The Burrow still had the typical Christmas Spirit flowing through its entirety there was no doubt it was the same as years past.

"Ah Charlie, good to see you dear. Are you all rested up?" He said as he walked and took a seat at the table.

"You should eat, you look to thin Charlie. Are you eating?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yes Mum. I've been eating. Things have just been busy on the reserve that's all."

"Ah well now, that can be righted now can't it" Said Mrs Weasley as she began to load Charlie's plate a mile high with food."

Normally Charlie would have argued with his mother, but he knew now was not that time so he simply smiled and allowed his mother to continue to pile his plate high.

"Is that food I can smell? Came Ron's voice down the hall.

"Yes, yes, come on now call your brothers and Ginny, breakfast is on the table." Said Molly.

Ron yelled out for them to come down for breakfast as he made his way into the kitchen.

One by one Percy, Fleur and Ginny came down the stairs with Bill and George coming in behind them when they heard the Floo activate.

"Who's that then?" Mumbled George.

"It's probably Hermione or Harry. Mum invited them both to stay for the Christmas holidays." Said Ginny

"Oh" Said George as he took a small piece of toast into his mouth and started to chew.

"It's just Hermione's parents are still obliviated and well you all know about Harry's Aunt and Uncle."

The Weasley's all mumbled in response.

Mrs Weasley chuckled. "Come on now, some tea, coffee and food and you'll all be right as rain." She said as she encouraged her children to eat as Hermione's voice called out.

"Mrs Weasley?" She called out.

"We're all in the kitchen Hermione." She replied

Hermione sat her trunk down and headed into the kitchen to find the rest of the Weasley's already well into breakfast.

Mrs Weasley hustled over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you dear." She said smiling.

"It's good to see you to Mrs Weasley." She said as they withdrew from the hug.

"Well come now, sit down, there's plenty for everybody." Said Mrs Weasley as Hermione took a seat between Charlie and George as conversation started to flow for the morning.

As they ate Hermione was making conversation with George whom she had noticed had remained pretty quiet.

"Hey George." She whispered so no-one else could hear apart from him and Charlie. "I was thinking, I know you and Fred had new products developed for the shop and I know that with everything that has gone on that you never launched them."

George looked up at Hermione as he Charlie continued to listen. "I was thinking and it's only if you want to that it might be fun to try out the new jokes, just keep it in the family, remember Fred for the doing what he loved to do which was make people laugh." She said as she smiled softly.

Charlie smiled as he listened to Hermione's idea. "That's brilliant Hermione." He said.

"What do you say George?" He asked. "We celebrate Fred, instead of mourning him. We both know he would want to see you laughing and making other people laugh."

Hermione looked over at Charlie and smiled. "Exactly." She said as her eyes looked to George.

"So what do you say?" Asked Hermione, nervously awaiting the answer.

George nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah, that sounds ace." He said.

"You want to tell everybody?" She asked softly.

"Can you tell them?" He asked

"Sure." She said softly.

"Guys. Hermione and George have an announcement to make."

Charlie saw his everyone react, especially his mum, he watched as her eyes went wide.

"Calm down Mum nothing like that." Said Charlie as he smirked at Hermione.

"Thank you Charlie." She said taking whilst she explained the idea to the rest of the Weasley's.

The rest of the Weasley's.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Yes I think Hermione is right. We should celebrate his life with the things that made him happy with the people that made him happy." Said Mr Weasley. "Thank you for the suggestion Hermione."

"No need Mr Weasley, it was all George's idea." She said as she let him take credit.

"Well come on then, we best get ready." Said Molly as everyone got up from the table and started walking off when she heard Charlie's voice.

"I saw what you did there." He said. "It was nice of you." Said Charlie as he came to her side.

"It's all George's idea. I just helped a little." She said as they headed towards the stairs.

"You've got to give yourself a little more credit Hermione. Since they end of the car George has been locked in his room, refusing to come out. Bill's the only one who's been able to get him out of his room, but even the he just comes down to eat a few bites and then retreats again and anything to do with the shop or jokes, anything to do with Fred really, he'd just get angry and lock himself away."

"Poor Fred." Said Hermione softly.

"But today, you made him, and all of us see what happened in a different way. You were right. We should be celebrating his life."

"Thank you." He said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Charlie." She said as she smiled. Come on we better get ready the celebration will start soon." She said as they headed up the stair to get ready.


	2. Crushes and Fun

20 minutes later Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's assembled down in the kitchen.

"Right then, everybody ready?" Said Mrs Weasley as the all nodded.

"Alright well everybody wands at the ready." She said everybody pulled their wands from their pockets and holsters.

"Right kids, on the count of 3 "Wingardium Leviosa. One, two, three."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Said everyone in chorus as the trunks began to rise and one by one they headed out into the backyard with Hermione and George the last ones to head out.

She turned to George as he looked out to his family looking lovingly at him. "Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him out the door and re-joined the rest of the family.

"Right then, everybody ready?" Said Mr Weasley.

"Well then what are you all waiting for?" Smiled Mrs Weasley. "Dig in!" She said as everyone opened up the crate and started to go through all the new jokes.

Hermione who generally wasn't one for pranks watched on as the rest of the Weasley's went through the cases and began try out all the new jokes which had everything from new and inventive fireworks to new chocolates that were packed with potions with caused everything from Ginny throwing up to Bill to break out with pretty boy written all over his skin.

Charlie was laughing at Bill when he caught a glance of Hermione out of the corner of his eye laughing at Harry who for some reason had Ginny's name plastered across his forehead in big bold letters.

"I'm glad to see that's my name across your forehead and not some other bird." Said Ginny

"Me too." Said Harry as he lent over to her.

"I see you two have found the Crushes Candies." Said George.

"Crush Candies?" Said Ginny. "Let me guess they show the name of your crush on your forehead?" Said Ginny.

George smiled and nodded. "Exactly little sis, loud and proud for everyone to see."

Ginny laughed as Charlie came up beside Hermione.

"That is the first time I've heard George laugh since the funeral."

Hermione smiled as she looked on. "I'm glad he's laughing and smiling. I'm glad you are all actually."

"Yeah, well it's what George would have wanted you know."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I know." She said softly.

"So have you tried any of the new jokes?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "No, but I'm okay with just watching you guys try them all out, it's kind of funny actually."

"No, no, no." Said Charlie as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the others. "Come on, your turn. I can't let you sit on the sidelines while we have all the fun!"

"What are these George?" He asked.

"Ah well these are Crush Candies. They…."

"Display the name of your crush across your forehead." Finished Hermione as Harry, Ginny, Charlie and George stared at her.

"Sorry, it's…"

"Habit" Finished Harry as everyone chuckled.

"So are you gonna try one?" Asked Harry

"Maybe later." She said as she wasn't exactly keen to have her crushes name plastered across her forehead. "I think I'll check out what Bill and your folks are doing." She said as he headed off.

"Scared of whose name's going to come up Hermione." Teased Charlie. Hermione smiled as she kept walking and didn't look back as she joined Bill his parents who were trying out some puffing pumpkin pies" Hermione laughed as every time Bill tried to speak his voice came out like a dragons roar and fire and smoke erupted from his mouth as everyone looked on laughing.

"Fred got that inspiration from Charlie and his dragons" said George who had wandered over to her.

"This was a good idea Granger. Thanks for suggesting it." He said as he pulled her into him for a hug.

Meanwhile Ginny was trying to convince her brother to take a Crush Candy.

"Come on Charlie. Harry ate one."

"Yeah Gin, because we all know Harry's crushing on you." He replied.

"What's the matter Charlie? Scared for us to find out who you're crushing on?" Said Harry

"What no! There's no one." He said a bit too quickly for Ginny's liking.

"Really? Then why did your face just go as red as your hair." Said Harry.

"What!? No it didn't." He said as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah it did and combine the fact that you keep staring at a certain Gryffindor bookworm. Yeah we noticed" Said Harry.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Said Charlie

"Prove it then" She said as she picked up her wand as flew a candy straight into his mouth with Charlie almost choking.

Ginny and Harry waited in anticipation as they watched as Hermione's name began to come across his forehead.

"Merlin's beard I knew it!" Exclaimed Ginny.

Charlie quickly conjured a mirror and held it up to his face and saw Hermione's name on his forehead before it faded.

"I...don't…." He said struggling for words.

Harry and Ginny stood smiling at him.

"Not a word from you two." He warned as she strode off towards George, Bill, Hermione and his parents.

"Hey." He said as he came up next to her.

"Hi." She replied.

"I saw Bill was spewing fire, kind of reminded of the reserve. Thought I'd come over and check it out."

"So did you find out who your crush is?" She asked.

"What?" He stuttered.

"Oh, sorry I just saw Ginny practically force feed you a candy that's all."

"Oh that… Yes, yes I did."

"Well are you going to tell me who it was then?" She asked.

Charlie laughed. "No" He said.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed by who it was?"

"No, no, not all, she is brilliant. I was just quite surprised that's all." He said as he picked up a pie and smiled as he took a bite out of it.

"Well that's one to avoid answering anymore questions" Said Hermione.

Charlie opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was fire.

Hermione smiled as everyone from Molly and Arthur to George and everyone else were thoroughly enjoying the morning with everyone smiling and laughing.

George walked over to Harry and Ginny. "How are you doing George?" He asked.

"Better, thank s Harry. I think was definitely needed. I have to thanks Granger for that one. Speaking of Granger is just me or is there a little something, something going on between her and Charlie."

Ginny smirked.

"Care to share little sister?" He asked.

Ginny nodded and filled in George about what had happened with the candy and Charlie.

George smiled. "I have got the perfect thing."

"Everyone! I have a new product that needs testing."

"What is it George?" Asked Arthur.

"Well it's called a Lusting Lollipop. Take each one of the lollipops and hold them in your hand. Now everyone take one lick, that way the lollipop knows its owner.

"Now what happens son?"

"Now, let them go." Said George as they all let them go and saw them float into the centre.

"It's got a charm in it, to go and find your crush, boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife."

Charlie lost all the colour from his face. "Oh no, it's gonna go to Hermione." He thought to himself as he watched the lollipops start to find their other halves.

He watched nervously as two of the lollipops floated towards Hermione, but what surprised him more was the lollipop that was floating towards him. Charlie opened his hand and grasped onto it.

He looked up and saw Hermione with his lollipop in one hand and what he assumed was George's in the other hand. She was smiling. It kind of reminded her of what muggles did for Valentine's Day and secret admirers.

She looked up to see Charlie smiling softly at her. She blushed not sure of what to say.

"So now what happens?" said Ron who's crush wasn't in the backyard so his lollipop had hovered back to him.

"Well now we eat them don't we?" He said as he looked at Ron like he had asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

"Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's burst out in laughter when the boom of the Weasley's clock rang out.

"Lunchtime! Lunchtime!"

"Merlin's beard, has it been that long." Said Molly as she quickly hustled towards the house. "Don't worry dears lunch will be ready soon enough." She said.

Firstly George walked over to Hermione who smiled. "Thank you for the lollipop." She said softly.

"Thank you for making me do this." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Your welcome." She said as whispered. "I'm just happy to see you smiling again."

"Me too." He said as they withdrew from the hug.

"So Charlie huh." He said as he smiled.

"Looks like it." She said nervously.

"Don't be nervous. He likes you, today proved that. He just spends too much time around dragons you know, lost touch with how to talk to a female." Smiled George.

Hermione laughed.

"Well unless it's a dragon." He said as she smiled. "Plus he'd be a right idiot not to like you. Come here." He said as he pulled her into a final hug before walking over to Charlie who hugged him as well.

"Good to see smiling again." Said Charlie.

"Yeah I think we all needed today." He replied.

"Yeah." Said Charlie as he ran his hand through his locks.

"Hey, she's been through a lot, her time on the run, and the battle and everything, just don't led her on and don't hurt her." He said warned.

"I…I don't even know how I feel about her George. I mean he's brilliant and beautiful and…I don't know whether…"

"Stop…Just…Stop and go and talk to her would you, go, go..." Said George as he corralled everybody else inside.

Charlie took a deep breath and strode over to Hermione who hadn't taken her eyes off of George and Charlie. She wished it was times like this she really needed a set of extendable ears.

"Hi." He said as he stood across from her.

"Hi." She replied. "So"

"So." He said nervously.

George listened as they headed back towards the Burrow. "Merlin, two worst communicators in the entire universe."


	3. Truths

"Those are some lollipops huh." He said as he chuckled nervously

"Indeed, remind me to have a conversation about this with George later." She said.

Charlie smiled and laughed. "You think this was planned?" He said

Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to kill George." Muttered Charlie

"No, no, please don't blame George, we just got him smiling and laughing again."

Charlie smiled.

If you want to blame anybody blame me it was my idea. You know to test the pranks and all that." She said quickly.

"I don't blame you Hermione. I blame George. You might have gotten him out of the house and smiling but he upped contest when he got those lollipops and crush candies involved." He said.

"Well look just don't be too hard on him. Please." She said.

"I won't." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered as she moved to take a step but found herself stuck.

"So about these lollipops" He said. "How long have you been crushing on me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I…well I…" She began before stumbling over her words.

Charlie laughed.

"Well I could ask you the same thing!" She exclaimed.

They both chuckled softly.

George watched through the window from the house. "Merlin, what do I have to do? Pour Veritaserum down their throats?" He thought to himself as he continued to watch them and muttered a sticking charm, rendering them in their spots.

"You know you still haven't answered my question" Teased Charlie.

"Neither have you." Quipped Hermione.

"Well ladies first." Smirked Charlie.

Hermione smirked. "No, I'm sorry I.." She said as she cut herself when she realized she couldn't move "I can't move." She said as she started to panic and watched Charlie try and move but was also having no luck.

"Me either." Said Charlie and then Hermione came to a realization.

"Merlin's beard, it's just like the mistletoe." She whispered.

"Uhh Hermione, do you want to explain what you by it's just like the mistletoe?"

Hermione didn't answer and so Charlie asked her again.

"Hermione!" He said more forcefully.

"Oh, um, sor…sorry." She said as she stumbled over her words.

"It's alright, but what do you mean it's like the mistletoe. Are you saying that we have to.."

Hermione completely skipped over the question Charlie had started to ask but not finish and continued what she was saying. "I'm saying I think George used a similar charm on the lollipops that the mistletoe, that we can't leave until we tell each other the truth about the (Hermione paused) crushes." She said as she whispered the word crushes softly.

Charlie and Hermione stood staring at each other. "You can go first." Whispered Hermione not wanting to embarrass herself first in front of Charlie.

Charlie took a breath while not taking his eyes off Hermione. He took a deep breath and began to talk. "I think you're brilliant Hermione. What you've done for George, getting him to smile again, getting our whole family smiling again." He said as he smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for that." She whispered as she looked away from him.

"I think you're amazing love. You've been through so much between your parents and the war, the people you've lost (Charlie paused) and you're still here, you're still standing tall and after all you've been through you're still putting others before yourself. I think you're beautiful Hermione, intelligent, amazing just incredible. I think any man would be incredibly lucky. I would be incredibly lucky to have you. "Said Charlie, who couldn't believe he had said all those things. It was like he was under the effects for Veritaserum.

Hermione looked up as she listened to his last sentence with a stunned look on her face.

"You alright there love? You seem a bit stunned." He said as he chuckled softly and smiled.

Hermione nodded slightly. "I mean I'm just not used to anyone saying that, that's all."

Charlie looked at her shocked. "Didn't Ron ever tell you, you were beautiful, amazing?" He asked

"No. Never" She said as she shook her head.

"Well he's a right pillock then isn't he? No-one in their right mind would give you up Hermione" Said Charlie as he smiled causing Hermione to smile.

"Thanks Charlie." She said softly.

"You don't ever have to thank me for telling you the truth love." He said as he locked eyes with her and smiled.

George continued to look out the window and saw Charlie and Hermione smiling and laughing. "Finally!" He thought to himself as he cursed himself to not having some way to listen in as he continued to watch.

Hermione took a breath. She was nervous and she definitely was going to have words with George when this was all over.

"Don't be nervous love." He said as he tried to reassure her.

"It's quite difficult not to be isn't it?" She said.

"I know and we'll both deal with George later." He said as he smiled causing her to smile. "I've told you the truth. You know how I feel."

"I know and it's only fair that you know (Hermione's voice got soft) how I feel about you."

Charlie smiled softly.

"I remember when I first met you. I thought finally I get to meet the elusive Charlie Weasley. I admit I was actually debating whether you actually existed." She said as she chuckled.

Charlie smiled. "What? Why?" He asked

"Well I heard your name come up, but in all the years I knew Ron I'd never seen you."

"Well that's fair conclusion to make." He said

"Anyway I remember when I saw you I thought you were rugged, handsome."

"So you just wanted me for my body." He teased.

Hermione laughed. "Oh yes, I just wanted to grab you and shag you right there." She said jokingly. "Anyway, no, it wasn't just about your looks. The way you talked about Romania, the passion that you have for the reserve, for your family. I loved how we could talk for hours about different things. I just felt like I had finally connected with someone and I.I.."

"Hermione?" He asked wanting to know what had stopped her from continuing.

"I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same, that you'd just see me as little brother's best friend."

George watched as Charlie reached his hand out and cupped Hermione cheek. He saw that they were finally communicating and released the sticking spell and walked away from the window leaving them to their privacy.

"I've never seen you as a child Hermione. I've seen you as the smart, beautiful incredible witch and woman that you are." He said as he used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears from her face.

Hermione and Charlie looked deep into each other's eyes both of them not saying a word, all they could hear was each other's breath until Charlie broke the silence. "Do you think we can move now?" He whispered

"I don't know perhaps we should see. Do you want to move?" She asked.

"Only if it's closer to you love." He said as she smirked as he slowly lifted his leg. Charlie and Hermione looked down and smiled as Charlie quickly moved towards Hermione wrapped his arm around her waist and crashed his lips down onto hers.

Charlie kissed her with more passion that she had ever experienced with Ron or Viktor. They broke the kiss after what felt like a minute but in reality was probably about 10 to 20 seconds.

Charlie looked down at Hermione whose hand had come up to her lips.

"Hermione are you alright?"Asked a concerned Charlie.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Never better" She said as she crashed his lips into his.

Meanwhile in the Burrow Mrs Weasley had noticed Charlie and Hermione were missing.

"George, go and fetch Charlie and Hermione would you." She asked as she finished setting up lunch.

"Sure mum." He said as he walked outside and saw Hermione and Charlie snogging in the distance.

He jogged over towards them and shouted. "Oi! You two!" He yelled causing Hermione and Charlie to jump apart and turn to see George. "If you two can stop snogging long enough Mum said lunch is up and she's looking for both of you." He said as he headed back to the Burrow.

"Alright, alright wait up Georgie. We got to talk about those Lollipops." Said Charlie as they caught up to George.

"You two should be thanking me. It got you two to admit your feelings and if you want to blame anyone, you should be blaming Granger, she was the one who wanted to try out the new jokes." He smiled as he ran ahead towards the Burrow.

Charlie and Hermione looked at each other. "I know he's brother, but he's going to pay for that!" Said Hermione as the chased after him back to the Burrow!


	4. Heading Home & Organising Dates

"George!" Yelled Charlie and George looked back at them. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you. We just want a word before we go in for lunch." He said as he and Hermione caught up to him.

"A word, really big brother and what might I ask would you like to say."

Charlie opened his mouth to answer but he cut off by George.

"I mean I'm happy that you guys finally got your act together, especially you Charlie, been spending too much time around those dragons you have.

Charlie opened his mouth to answer George again, but again he was cut off. Charlie shot Hermione a plea for help as George started to talk again.

"And I mean we both know that mum is going to be so happy that you two are dating.."

"About that" Said Hermione quickly so that George couldn't continue speaking. We'd..." She started to talk as Charlie took over the conversation.

"We'd appreciate if you didn't tell mum or well anyone yet. Not until I've atleast chance to take Hermione out on a date and we figure things out." He said as he smiled at Hermione, who returned his smile.

George thought for a few seconds as Charlie and Hermione watched on anxiously. "Alright, I won't say anything, but you two best sort it out before mum and the others catch on."

Hermione shot Charlie a nervous look.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." He said as he reassured her as they walked side by side along with George into the Burrow.

"Ah Charlie, Hermione, good, good, well dig in then, plenty to go around." Hustled Molly as they took a seat next to one another and began making small talk with the others at the table, most of them making talk and thanking Hermione for today.

Lunch was finishing up as Hermione was talking to Ginny and Charlie was talking to Bill and George.

"What's going on with you and Charlie?" She asked.

"What?!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"You and Charlie." Ginny repeated.

"Nothing we're just friends"

"Really? Just friends?"

"Yes. Just friends."

"Well than what was with those lollipops." She asked as she tried to judge Hermione's reaction.

"Well you know it's just a joke, one of the twins pranks, that's all. I mean I got George's too, are you saying I have something going on with George." She exclaimed.

Ginny stared at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to imply."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to do my lid at you. I'm sorry." She said as she cut Ginny off.

Ginny smiled. "Sorry I shouldn't have pushed. I just thought that you and Charlie would be good to together."

Hermione smiled as she looked over and saw Charlie talking away to Bill and George.

"So you and Hermione huh." Said Bill

"What!? No I...what?" He stuttered as he looked at George who shook his head.

"You can't fool me little brother. You like Hermione." Smiled Bill

"I..." He started to say but he couldn't deny what Bill had said was true.

Bill watched as his brother struggled and smirked. "Relax Charlie I won't tell anyone well except George because clearly he already knows, and I especially won't tell mum, I know how she is.

"Thanks" He said softly as Bill smiled. He was happy to see Charlie actually connect with a woman after being out on the reserve and only seeing dragons, besides Hermione was a great girl.

"So where are you taking her?" Asked Bill as he glanced over to Hermione who was deep in conversation with Ginny.

"I um, I don't know a restaurant or something. You know the usually thing." Said Charlie slightly unsure as Bill groaned.

"It really has been too long since you've been on a date."

"What's wrong with going to a restaurant?" He asked.

"It's just so generic and Hermione is most definitely not generic." He said as he emphasised the last part of his sentence.

"Your right...I mean I know you're right. Merlin." He said as he ran his hand over his face.

Bill and George chuckled as they each put an arm around Charlie and led him outside as Hermione watched on from the corner of her eye as she chatted away to Mr Weasley knowing full well what the were most likely to be talking about and groaned softly.

"So where do you think I should take her?"He asked.

"You should her something that shows who you are. Show her what makes you, you." Said George.

Charlie and Bill looked at their younger brother in surprise.

"What!" Exclaimed George.

"No, uh, nothing, it's just that's actually quite brilliant" Smiled Charlie.

George smiled wide.

Charlie smiled and chuckled. "I've got it. Thanks lads." He said as he walked back inside leaving Bill and George to follow behind him.

Bill chuckled when he realised what Charlie had in mind for the date as he and George walked in the backdoor of the Burrow where Charlie was saying goodbye to his mum and dad.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer Charlie, it feels like you've only just got here."

"I know Mum, but I've got to get back to the reserve." He said as he watched Hermione get up and leave the room, heading out the back of the Burrow. He knew it was in reaction to what he had said which he now realised had not come across right. He quickly hugged his family and said goodbye to them before he turned to head off to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Don't forget to say bye to Hermione love." Yelled Mrs Weasley

George smiled as he leaned over to Bill. "He's definitely not going to forget to say goodbye to Hermione"

"No." Smiled Bill as they watched him head out into the paddock.

"Hermione!" He called out as he wandered deeper in the field walking towards a large oak tree that sat on the property and found her with her back against the trunk and her looking out into the field.

"Hermione." He said softly as he approached her.

"You're going I know." She said not looking at him.

"That's not what I came to talk to you about." He said as he took another step closer.

"You didn't come to say goodbye?" She said surprised.

"Well, yes, but I wanted to ask you something. Can I sit?" He asked.

Hermione nodded as he took a seat next to her.

"Well first I wanted to ask you out." Said Charlie.

"Charlie you're heading back to Romania." She said.

Charlie smiled. "Then come out with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 7pm at your flat." He said as he stood up.

"Charlie you're leaving. You're going back to Romania." She said as she stood up and turned to look at him as he walked backwards facing her.

"7 o'clock, your flat, Hermione" He said as he smiled before apparating away.

Hermione inhaled and rolled her eyes wondering what she was getting herself in for.


	5. Favorite Things

Hermione walked back towards the Burrow with a million thoughts going through her mind.

"We'll I'm off." She said as she walked into the room full of Weasley's and Harry.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer dear, it feels like you've only just gotten here." Said Molly.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but I really must be off I have another engagement to attend to." She said as she saw Bill caught Bill smiling out of the corner of her as he looked at her.

"I'm just going to say a quick good bye to the boys and I'll be off. Thank you for today Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "It is us who should be thanking you Hermione. You have my sons, my family smile again."

Hermione smiled as she hugged Mrs Weasley goodbye and headed towards Bill who was talking with the twins.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was just heading off and wanted to say goodbye." She said as she hugged the twins and paused before Bill.

"What no hug for me? I promise I won't bite." He said as he smirked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you, if you have a minute?"

"For you I have 2" He said as he smiled as he led Hermione away from prying ears.

"So what did you want to talk about then?"

"What did Charlie tell you?"

"I don't know what you mean love." Said Bill as he tried his best to hide his smile.

"Don't play daft Bill. I know he told you."

"He didn't tell me anything love. I told him."

Hermione looked at him with confusion. "I'm sorry I...what do you mean, you told him?"

"I mean, I told Charlie than he liked you." He said. "He started panicking, worry about mum and all that, managed to calm him down before she did catch on. I think you'll enjoy what he has planned for you."

Hermione smiled. "Any hints on what he has planned?" She asked hopefully.

"Nervous are you love? Don't worry I know Charlie's used to being around dragons, but he won't do anything crazy. Promise." He said as he smiled as he hugged her.

"Don't be nervous, just enjoy yourself. Okay?" He said as he released her from their hug as he turned and stepped in the Floo before erupting in the green flames.

Hermione took a deep breath before stepping in to the Floo and headed home to prepare for her date with Charlie.

She looked at the clock. "Alright 4 hours until Charlie arrives." She thought to herself. "Well no point getting ready now." She said as she grabbed a book off the book shelf and settled into her comfy arm chair and begun to read.

As the clock struck 6 o'clock Charlie began to get himself ready. He got up, went to his wardrobe and pulled out dark wash jeans, brown boots, a black polo shirt a light grey cardigan. As he laid his clothes down on the bed, he heard his name being called by James, one of the other dragon trainers on the reserve, who appeared at his door moment later.

"You coming to dinner Charlie?" He asked.

"No, not tonight mate. Got plans."

James's eyes widened as he smirked. "You've got plans eh, first time I've heard that since you've been here. So, who's the girl?" He asked.

Charlie knew there was no point denying it as he was planning on bringing Hermione to the reserve.

"Must be someone pretty special." Said James

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"Well I better leave you to make yourself at least partially presentable." He teased as he knocked on the door frame before leaving.

"Yeah, thanks mate." He muttered as he took off his clothes and headed into his shower.

20 minutes later Charlie had finished his shower and had his towel around his waist as he went into his bedroom to begin to ready himself.

Meanwhile in her flat Hermione had just finished in the shower and had 2 outfits laid out on her bed, the first was a light floaty sleeveless dress that stopped mid thigh, while the other was skinny dark jeans with a dark blue singlet with lace detail, her eyes darted from one to the other. She really needed some guidance and decided to fire call Charlie.

"Charlie!" She yelled as she put her head into the fireplace. "Charlie" She called again.

"Hermione?" Said Charlie, surprised.

"Stop looking around will you, I'm in the fire."

Charlie smiled. "Did you miss me already? Or we're you calling to cancel."

Hermione smiled softly. "Neither actually. I wanted to find out where we were going so I could dress appropriately."

"Trying to scope out some information on the date are we?"

"No, I've got a dress or jeans and singlet, both teamed with boots. I don't want to overdress or underdress.

Charlie chuckled. "Either one will be fine love."

"Alright, we'll I'll be ready in about 10 minutes, just come through the Floo when you ready." Said Hermione as she went back to her room to finish getting ready.

"Alright." He said softly as he headed back to his room got dressed and headed back to the floo a few minutes later. He put in the head in the fire and called out.

"I'm coming through."

"Sure, come on through I'll be there in a minute." She yelled back as she turned to look at herself in her mirror before heading out to meet Charlie.

"Charlie?" Said Hermione as she walked into her living room to find him with his back towards her before turning to face her. As he did he smiled as he saw her standing there in her floral dress with leggings and ankle boots with a soft delicate necklace as her hair rested softly down her back and softly shaped her face.

Charlie stood smiling at her speechless. Hermione started to panic and she looked over her outfit, worried she had spilled something on it, or it wasn't appropriate. Charlie walked over to her.

"Is something wrong? I can change if it's..." Hermione was cut off as she felt Charlie's lips meet hers.

"You look perfect." He said, breaking their kiss whilst remaining close. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Hermione reached out and grabbed her bottomless cross body bag and looped it around her.

"You're still not going to tell me where we are going?"

Charlie shook his head. "I'm going to show you who I am, what makes me, me." He said as he put his arm out for her to hook on to as they apparated away.

"Welcome to the Romania." Said Charlie as they re-appeared on top of a giant gorge.

Hermione's eyes widened. "We're in Romania?"

Charlie nodded as he smiled as he interlaced his hand with hers as she stared out into the distance.

"Wow Charlie it's beautiful"

"It's one of my favorite places. This is Iron Gates National Park. It's actually part of Muggle Romania, It actually forms part of the border of Serbia and it encompasses the River Danube which flows through multiple countries. Sometimes when the reserve gets too noisy, a dragons acting up or what not I come here and the serenity it helps me think, I find it to be quite relaxing actually." Hermione smiled as she listened to Charlie talk

"Just to be at one with nature, before going back to the chaos that is the dragon reserve." He said as chuckled.

"I can see what you mean it is beautiful, peaceful here. I can see why would come here" She said as she felt Charlie slip behind her and wrap his hands around her. Hermione smiled as she closed her ears and relaxed into his arms.

"Come love, we've got a dinner reservation to get to." He said as he tightened his grip on her as they apparated down to a small laneway not far from the ocean.

Charlie grabbed her hand and led them towards a small Muggle restaurant as owner greeted Charlie.

"Ah, just your usual tonight Charlie?" He queried.

Charlie smiled. "Not tonight Danut. I made a booking." He said.

"Alright, let me look." He said as she looking down the book.

"For two." Finished Charlie as he didn't take his eyes off Danut. Danut stopped looking for his reservation and looked up at Charlie.

"For two? You have a wonderful woman?" He asked hopefully.

Charlie smiled. "I have indeed. This is Hermione." He said as she introduced her.

"Ah cerule! Charlie has never brought a woman here since I have known him." He said as he looked at Hermione. "You must be someone pretty special to him for him to bring ah you here."

Charlie squeezed her hand. "She is."

"Well, come in, come in." He said as he brought them to their table.

"Have you ever had Romanian food before Hermione?" Asked Danut

"Uh, no, never." She replied as she smiled.

"Ah well ah Charlie he eat here, twice, sometimes three times a week, we see him. He will order all good things for you." He said smiling.

"Is there anything you don't eat Hermione?" He asked to which she answered no. Charlie began to order their food from Danut who left them a few minutes later.

"You come here three times a week?" She asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes the food on reserve is a bit boring. I like to mix it up a little bit."

"He seems to really care for you." She said referencing Danut.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah I think he looks at me like a son."

"Yes, well he did seem quite excited that you brought me here with you tonight."

Charlie laughed and smiled. "Yes, he did, didn't he?"

"He sort of reminds me of your mum actually."

Charlie shot Hermione a really look. "Oh sorry. I meant his reaction, that's all not that they looked alike." She said embarrassed.

'It's alright I know what you meant. You look cute when you panic you know that? You're cheeks get all rosy and you get shy, it's quite adorable actually." He said as Danut arrived back at the table with their dinner.

As they ate their dinner Charlie was asking Hermione what is like growing up in the Muggle world, how she reacted when she first got her Hogwarts letter, what she was planning to do if she hadn't found out she was a witch. While Charlie was telling her all about growing up with his brothers at the Burrow, his mum battering on his love life and that she had once accused him of being gay or not interested in anyone at all.

"She really thought you we're gay?" Laughed Hermione as she finished up her dinner.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I mean I suppose it was because I was getting older and everyone else was dating and I had never mentioned so much as a squeak about anyone."

"Still she shouldn't assume, but then again that is your mother. She used to assume that Ron and I would get together, but that could never work, we're just too different."

Charlie reached over and covered her hand with his. "My gain." He said as he smiled at her as Danut came back past the table.

"How is everything here?" He asked as he smiled at Charlie.

"Perfect, everything is perfect." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Good to hear, good to hear."

"Come on, I've got one more place to show you." He said as she got up out of his seat and Hermione followed suit. He walked up to the register, pulled out his muggle wallet and paid Danut as Hermione waited by the door.

"She is very special to you no?"

"She is." Said Charlie as he shot a quick glance at Hermione.

"I have good feeling about this girl Charlie. I have good feeling." He said as he gave Charlie his change.

Charlie smiled. Thanks Danut. "You take care." He said as he took Hermione's hand and led her back towards the alley they had first arrived in.

He extended his arm for Hermione to hold onto. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Charlie smiled as he apparated them out.

As they re-appeared moments later Hermione could hear the roar of a dragon in the distance.

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Reserve." He said as he smiled.


	6. Flirting & Romania

Hermione looked around as the roar of one of the dragons rang out, causing Hermione to jump into Charlie's side.

"You alright?" He said as he smiled.

"Yes" She squeaked.

"It's alright, they're harmless."

"Yes, well that roar doesn't exactly put one at ease does it?" She noted as Charlie's arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"No I suppose it doesn't. I've never really noticed it. I guess because I'm here and I'm around them all time."

Charlie looked down at a still nervous Hermione. "We can go if you don't feel comfortable love."

"No, no it's okay, just nervous, that's all I keep thinking back to the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Harry and the Horntail.

Charlie laughed. "Well he's an exception to the harmless rule." He said as he smiled. "Come on there's something I want to show you." He said as he interlaced his hand with hers as he led her across the reserve.

"Don't be nervous love. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he smiled and squeezed hand as they walked.

"Charlie!" Came a voice from behind them. Charlie turned to find James walking towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to meet the bird that has you smiling." Said James. "I'm James." He said as he turned to Hermione extending his hand.

"Hermione, nice to meet you." She said as she smiled softly.

"Well, sorry interrupt your date; it was nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise." She said as James headed away in the opposite direction. "He seems nice." She said as she turned to Charlie."

"More like fishing for insider information." He said as Hermione shot him a confused look. "He saw me getting ready for our date and when I told him I wasn't coming to dinner he deduced I was going on a date, which shocked him to say the least." Said Charlie as chuckled.

Hermione smiled.

"Well here we are." Said Charlie as they came upon a small pen of dragons.

"Wow, Charlie's these are beautiful."

"Yeah they're only about 2-3 weeks old. We can't put them in with others they see them as small prey, small food, they'll try and attack them and eat them."

"That's horrible."

"Well, it's why we have to keep them separate until they're big enough to defend themselves." Said Charlie as fire erupted from a young Welsh Green.

Hermione looked over to Charlie. "Well by the looks of things he can defend himself no problem. " She said as she laughed.

"Well she can defend herself no problem. No, Nellie's just excited to see me you see. I was the first person to hold her when she was born. So she's sort of become attached."

"So now I have to compete with someone else for you?" Teased Hermione.

Charlie smiled. "Yes, but don't worry as you can see the clear winner is certainly Nellie." He teased.

"Charlie!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Well she breathes fire love, can't really compete with that now can you."

Hermione laughed. "No I suppose not." She said as she unconsciously slid her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

Hermione looked down, it was the first time she had really initiated any contact with him and he couldn't have been happier.

"They're amazing Charlie. Thank you for bringing me here." She said as he turned to look up to him as she leant up to kiss him as a roar came from above them Hermione quickly looked up to find a Chinese Fireball fly above them as jumped closer to Charlie

"Amazing huh." Smiled Charlie as he held her.

"Yes, amazing and terrifying all at the same time." Said Hermione as captured Charlie's lips in a kiss as he held her close.

"Come on." He said as he wrapped her arm in his as they apparated.

"Charlie! Where are we…." She said as her voice faded out as they apparated to one of the high points on the reserve.

"Answering your question love, we are one of my favorite points on the reserve. It's one of the highest points." He said as he conjured up a blanket for the ground and one to lay over them as Hermione sat down, leaning back against him as he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his hands around her protectively.

"Wow, this is incredible." She said. "I can see why you love it here." She smiled as she watched the dragons fly over the reserve as she relaxed into Charlie's arms.

"I had a great time tonight Charlie. Thank you for bringing me here."

Charlie smiled. "I'm glad to be able to share this with you love." He said as he kissed a bare spot on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled to herself as she let Charlie's embrace comfort her.

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in her bed, still dressed in the same clothes she had gone out in last night. As she rolled over she found a note hovering in the air. She reached out to open it. 

Morning Love

Firstly I had a great time last night. You are an incredible, beautiful witch and I can't wait to see you again. 

PS- You're probably wondering how and why you ended up back home in bed still wearing the same clothes as last night. 

I'll tell you the answer…. when I see you again. 

Yours

Charlie

Hermione smiled as she read the note. She got up and wrapped her robe around her and threw some floo powder in the fire place and yelled Charlie's address and then yelled for Charlie, who smiled as he heard her voice.

"You missed me already? Huh?"

"Well you did say you wanted to see me again." She teased.

Charlie chuckled. "Well I sort of hoped to see more of you, not just your head."

"Well you were so eager to see me again so why don't you step on through." She teased as removed her head from the fire place.

"Cheeky witch." He muttered as he threw the floo powder and stepped through into fireplace and flooed to Hermione's to find her nowhere in sight.

"Uh Hermione?" He called out unsure.

"In the kitchen." Came her voice.

"And that would be where exactly?" He called.

"End of the hall." She replied as she walked the mugs of tea over to the table and sat down.

Charlie walked in to find her sitting at the table drinking her tea.

"Morning" He smiled.

"Morning." She said softly. "Tea?" She said as she motioned to the cup.

"Yeah, thanks." He said as he sat down.

"So you owe me an explanation." She said.

Charlie smirked. "You fell asleep in my arms love."

"I…I..feel asleep…" She stuttered.

"Mmmm, hmmm." He said as he got up and walked around, sat next to her and leaned into her. "You feel asleep in my arms, you looked, comfortable and happy. I didn't want to wake you so… "He said as his fingers intertwined began to play with hers that were resting on the table.

"So…." She smiled

"So I brought you back, took you to bed…"

"Charlie!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry love. I was a complete gentleman. I just took your boots off and pulled the covers over you and left."

Hermione smiled.

"Now what I'm going to do you right now is not going to be gentlemanly at all." He smiled as his lips crashed down on Hermione's


	7. Caught Out

As Charlie kissed her he grabbed her neck as he deepened the kiss while pulling her up and walking her back towards the bench. As she leant back into it she felt Charlie's hand slip down her front between her breasts.

"Charlie.." She whispered breathlessly. "Charlie." She said.

"Please….slow…I can't… She said as she felt his hands reach her robe.

He stopped and looked at her. "Hermione love, are you alright? We don't have to continue" He said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"It's not that I don't want you Charlie I do, Merlin I do. I know you'd never hurt me. I just .." She said struggling for words as her hands ran over his chest.

"It's alright love, you don't have to explain."

"It's just so soon after everything and I…" She started to explain until Charlie silenced her with a kiss.

"You don't have to explain Hermione." He repeated as he looked at her, hoping she understood what he was telling her. "You're worth the wait love. I'll help you get through this." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Well then, how about I whip us up some breakfast and you get changed out of that robe."

Hermione smiled and nodded and headed out of the room, but no before turning back to admire a shirtless Charlie Weasley standing at the stove. She knew he would never hurt her, he cared about her, he wanted to help her heal. She smiled as she went into her bedroom and pulled on track pants and a long sleeved henley shirt and ugg boots as pulled her hair into a low bun before heading back into the kitchen where she saw Charlie dancing away, like there was invisible music playing. Hermione smiled as she leant against the doorframe watching him flip something, most likely in eggs in a fry pan with one hand as he put toast in the toaster before heading over to the kettle which had just boiled and began as he poured the cups of tea before turning around and placing them on the table. Hermione decided to seize the opportunity.

"Nice dancing" She said she smirked as she watched as his eyes shot up to meet hers.

Charlie smiled and he laughed nervously. "Glad to see you think so." He said shooting her a cheeky smile. "I was always told that a woman loves a man that can dance."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, well, um did they happen to see your dancing because I don't know if that's the kind of dancing they meant." She teased.

Charlie put his hand over his heart. "Hermione, you wound me" He said and walked over to her and wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him causing her body to stiffen upright, their thighs and hips touching, their faces only mere centimeters from each other as his other hand took hers as Charlie watched as he slowly interlocked their fingers as he looked down to her as they gently rocked for a few moments before Charlie had begun to lead her around the kitchen. Hermione smiled and laughed. She was happy.

Meanwhile Bill had apparated to the reserve looking for Charlie. He walked across the reserve towards Charlie's hut before he was stopped by one of the dragon keepers.

"Can I help you there?" He said.

"Uh yeah I was just looking for my brother. Is he in his cabin?" He asked.

"I'm guessing your one of his brother?" He said.

"Yes, sorry mate I'm Bill." He said as he extended his hand.

"No worries." He replied as he shook his hand. "Yeah he should be still in there."

"Thanks." He said as he walked into the cabin, but Charlie was nowhere to be found. The only thing he did find was an open floo connection. He called out through the floo, but there was no answer. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and stepped through into what looked like an apartment. He went from the living room and turned the corner into the hall way. He could hear laughing and Charlie's voice coming from the end of the hallway. With his wand still out he went to investigate when he heard Charlie's voice.

"I love having you here." Said Charlie as he held her against him.

"Mmm, I like you being here." She said as she lent up to kiss him as Bill's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The mystery women was…was Hermione? Did Ron or Harry know about this? Wasn't she with Ron? How long had they been seeing each other? While Bill felt a little weird about creeping around Hermione's apartment he was now too interested to turn back. He walked up the entrance to the kitchen as he saw Hermione and Charlie facing the stove, playfully nudging each other as they cooked.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He smirked as he leant against Charlie and Hermione jumped apart, quickly turning around.

"Uh Bill, what are you doing here?" He said as he walked over to his brother.

"Well I was actually looking for you, wanted to talk to you about Fleur, but I think I'm more interested about what's going on here." He said as Hermione blushed.

"How did you even get here?" Asked Charlie.

"You left the floo path open." He said quickly as he pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table. "So, little brother talk." He said as he conjured himself a cup of tea and smiled.

Charlie and Hermione looked at each other and sat down at the table and began to explain things.

"So why was the floo connection open? Did you two get down to a bit of nookie and you were sneaking back into your apartment?" He said.

"I don't shag someone after going on one date with them Bill." Said Hermione.

Bill raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother for confirmation. "It's true, she fell asleep actually and I brought her back here."

Bill snorted and laughed. "Were you really that bad of a date that she fell asleep?"

Hermione blushed. "No, no, he was great, the date amazing, I..we were lying together, relaxing under the stars, it was nice." She said as he reached her hand and squeezed.

Bill smiled.

"Well since you've now been debriefed on our date. Do you talk about what's going on with you and Fleur?" Said Charlie as he took a sip of tea.

"Sure, but after breakfast." He said as he smiled. "Don't worry I'll finish cooking since I barged in." He said as he took up position at the stove.

Charlie and Hermione smiled as Charlie pulled her into him, kissing her temple as they stood watching Bill cook.


	8. Moving In

"So come on then, what's happened between you and your wife?" Asked Charlie as he took a bite of sausage.

"Well uh, we actually decided to split up. I think we both realized that we weren't what each other wanted."

Hermione got up and walked around to Bill. "I'm so sorry Bill." She said as she hugged him.

"Thanks love. It was mutual decision though. We both figured we are better off happy apart then unhappy together." He said. "Anyway, enough of the depressing talk."

"So how do you feel now that you're single again?" Said Charlie as he took a sip of his tea.

"Uh, it's little strange I mean I was with Fleur for a good while. Seems a bit strange doesn't it, me unattached and you attached. Never thought I'd see the day when you would actually start dating a bird and Hermione no less. I guess we can put those rumours that you're gay to rest."

Charlie's eyes widened as he almost choked on his tea. "Wait, you thought I was gay."

Bill chuckled. "No, no I remember you in school, woman eater this one." He said as look at Hermione.

"A woman eater? Really?" Said Hermione as she smirked.

"Well that's just not important right now is it?" Said Charlie as he shot Bill a look. "I think the real point here is that mum, dad and everyone else thought I was gay!" He exclaimed.

"See the thing is Charlie, since you left Hogwarts and moved to Romania to live with a bunch of blokes and dragons and never bringing a woman home, well you can see where they got the idea that you might, you know bat for the other team."

"Yes well I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but I don't and I am definitely happy with Hermione here." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now that you two have split?"

"Well Fleur has gone back to France to be with her family and I need to find a new place to live. I don't want to stay at Shell Cottage too many memories and I'm not moving back to the Burrow that's for sure."

"Well why don't you just come and stay here?" Said Hermione casually.

"Wait are you being serious or….?" Asked Bill, surprised

Hermione smiled. "Yes I'm being serious. I've got a spare room and I'd rather someone I know and trust staying in it then some stranger. I mean as long as you don't mind paying half the rent the expenses." She said.

"Well actually that would be great, but only if you're sure and it won't be a problem." Bill started. "Especially between you and Charlie."

"Yes I'm sure, no it won't cause any problems between us, infact I'm sure he'd be happy to have you here and make sure I'm not bringing home and shagging any random blokes" She joked as she smiled as Bill and Charlie nearly choked on their food as Hermione chuckled softly.

And no Bill you won't problem, well more than usual anyway. " She said as she smirked.

"Hey! We both know I'm not as bad as this one." Said Bill as he laughed while eying Charlie.

"Great, then that's done. Just bring your stuff when you're ready. Hand over your wand and I'll key you into the wards." She said as Bill handed over his wand as Hermione made sure his magical signature and wand were keyed in before handing him back his wand.

"Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate you doing this."

Hermione smiled. "It's no problem, besides it'll be nice to have some company with you being in Romania and I'm sure that Bill has plenty of stories he'd love to get off his chest about you." Teased Hermione as Bill smirked.

"No! Don't even think about it Bill!" Warned Charlie.

"Why not? Do you have something to hide?" Said Hermione, who was now curious.

"Never mind." Said Charlie as he redirected the conversation as he turned to Bill. "So Bill, when are you fancying moving in?" He asked as Hermione and Bill laughed.

"Well it all depends on Hermione. How does this weekend sound?"

"Yes, it's fine with me. I'll make sure you're brothers are here to help." She said as she smiled at Charlie.

"Anything you say love." He smiled as he took a sip of tea as Bill chuckled and followed suit.

Saturday morning came around fast and Hermione had floo called Charlie bright and early to get him out of bed before they all headed to Shell Cottage to meet Bill and grab his things.

Molly wasted no time in putting her children to work as they all shrunk down Bill's things and began to put them into a pouch charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm.

"Right well is there anything else you need dear? Best to double check." Said Mrs Weasley as Bill headed from room to room to make sure he hadn't left anything behind.

"I've got everything. We should go. We still need to unpack everything when we get back to the flat." He said as he stepped through the floo, followed by the rest of his family and had arrived back at his new home.

"Thanks for letting me move in Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "You know you'd do the same if it was me." She said as pulled

"You don't want to let this one go Charlie."

"I have no intentions of it." Smiled Charlie as he kissed her.

"Alright, now time for a spot of lunch. Hermione dear, where is the kitchen?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"It's down the end of the hall, but…"

"But nothing dear, you've got my boys smiling again, taken my boy in."

"Uh Mrs Weasley, there's a slight problem."

"What is the problem…"

"Well…"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Came Mrs Weasley's voice as Hermione winced.

"What was that about?" Chuckled Bill.

"Well there's sort of no food in the fridge. I haven't had time to shop."

"Ohh bad move. Whenever Molly Weasley comes around always make sure the fridge is fully stocked. Rule Number 1." He said as he smiled.

"That doesn't help me now Bill!" She exclaimed. "She's going to accuse me of not feeding you."

"Hermione, there is no food in this fridge." Said Molly as she came into view.

"I know I'm sorry Mrs Weasley it's been a bit of a busy week." Said Hermione.

"That's no excuse dear. Right well must fix this up right away. I'm heading out I'll be back with some food, we'll make a spot of lunch and then Hermione dear we really must speak about a few things.

"What do we need to speak of Mrs Weasley? It was just a busy I work I am normally not this dis-organised."

"No, of course you're not dear." She said as quickly apparated away.

Hermione collapsed on the lounge next to Bill.

"Why do I feel like this talk is going to be a how to look after your very own Weasley."

Bill chuckled and smiled. "That's because it is." Bill said as he laughed as Charlie watched his brother with Hermione from afar.


	9. Cooking and Innocent Flirting

After they had finished unpacking and eating it was time for everyone to leave as everyone stepped into the Floo, eventually just leaving Bill, Charlie and Hermione in her flat.

"Yeah, I'm just going go and leave you two to a bit of...well yeah.." Smirked Bill as he left Hermione and Charlie to say goodbye.

"You know I really don't want to leave." Said Charlie as he wrapped his hands around her waist looked into her eyes as they stood by the open floo.

"I know but you'll back next weekend or I can come and visit you." Said Hermione

"Mmmm that's 7 days too long." He said as he leant down to kiss her.

"Well...I'm at a loss of what to do then." Smiled Hermione.

"Mmmm really? Brightest witch of her age and she's at a loss of what to do." He said with his eyebrows raised. "Never thought I'd see the day." He said as he dropped his mouth to hers and just before they could connect a voice came through the Floo.

"Oi Weasley, we can't keep this connection open forever. Get a move on." Came his supervisor's voice through the Floo causing Hermione and Charlie to chuckle.

"I better go love." He whispered as he kissed her. "Don't want them to go setting any dragons on me or anything." He said as he smiled.

"You'll take care of my bird won't you Bill." He yelled.

"Of course mate, she's safe in my hands." Smiled Bill as he came into view in the archway.

"She is right here!" Exclaimed Hermione.

Charlie smiled as he kissed her once more before he waved his brother goodbye and stepped into the Floo.

"Well looks like it's just the two of us." Smiled Bill. "Why don't I cook us some dinner with the food mum bought. My way of saying thanks." He said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I am still completely full from lunch Bill!"

"Well I can cook it now and put a stasis charm on it, so it's still hot later." He said as he pulled ingredients out of the fridge.

"Do you know how to use a Muggle kitchen Bill?"

"Course I do love." He said as he smiled. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you. You're the one cooking." She smiled. "Are you sure I can't give you a hand?" She asked.

"Nope you go and sit and relax, you've already helped me more than I could ever ask for."

"Well alright. I think I'm going to take a shower. Are you sure you're alright here?"

"Yes love, I promise your kitchen will be just the way you left it when you come back." Smiled Bill as he began to cook.

20 minutes later Hermione had finished showering and followed the smell back into the kitchen.

"Whatever you've cooked smells delicious." She said as she walked back in the room.

Bill smiled. "Glad you think so." He said as he handed her a plate as she grabbed her fork and took a bite of the sausages and mash with onion and gravy that sat on her plate.

"How is it?" He asked as he watched her eat.

"Mmmm surprisingly good" She said as she finished chewing.

Bill smirked. "Hang on a minute, what do you mean by surprisingly good"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…it tastes great, really good." She said as she panicked.

"Relax love, just teasing." He smiled as they continued to talk.

"So you and my brother eh."

"Yeah. I have to admit I never really thought it would happen to be honest."

"Why not?" Bill asked he continued to eat.

"No. I just I mean he was never around and his main focus is his dragons and never had time to date and to be honest never thought he'd be interested in me."

"Why not love. You're a smart, brilliant, beautiful witch, of course he'd be interested in you, besides if he wasn't it would only add fuel to those gay rumours." Smiled Bill as Hermione laughed.

"Yes, your right I suppose it would." She replied smiling softly.

"Anyway is it alright if I jump in the shower?" He asked as he got up from the table.

Hermione laughed. "You don't need to ask Bill this is your home too."

"Sorry, force of habit when in a new place." He smiled as he headed off down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Hermione listened as she heard the water turn on as the door shut over as she nestled onto the lounge with a large rustic book. Hermione did her best to concentrate on the book but for some reason her mind kept flickering to Bill. She had seen what he looked like slightly early that day as he lifted his shirt to wipe some sweat of his face.

"Merlin, what are you doing with Charlie, you can't be day dreaming about Bill."

"Who are you day dreaming about?" Asked Bill as he walked back in the room, his long red locks wet down his back as he tried it with a towel.

"No-one" She said a little too quickly.

Bill raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well…just Charlie." She replied "Good shower?" She asked.

"Yeah, especially after that hard work today with moving and all."

"What are you talking about? That was the easiest move in the history of moving. You should try doing it the Muggle way. It takes days" She exclaimed.

Bill smiled. "And that is exactly why I love magic, it makes moving easier." He said as she laughed.

Bill scooted over next to Hermione. "So what are you reading?" He asked.

"Ah just some runes, actually." She said casually.

"You know if you need any help….I am a curse breaker you know and not to raise my own wand or anything but…"

Hermione smiled and chuckled softly as she took his last comment the wrong way.

"I am quite good at it." He smiled as he read down the page.

"Really the Ancient Runes or…"

"Or….?" He smiled across at her.

"Never mind." She said quickly as her eyes diverted back to the book, embarrassed.

He couldn't believe he had flirting with Hermione Granger, his brother's girlfriend, but all fairness to him, when he flirted she flirted right back and she definitely took the raise his wand comment the wrong way. He tried to push all thoughts and flirtations with Hermione as he chuckled as they both continued to read.

Was Bill flirting with her? I mean that wand comment was definitely meant to elicit some kind of reaction, but even their banter felt like flirting. She glanced over at slightly and saw how the shirt sat nicely on his body showing off his muscles, although not big, but still defined enough for her. Merlin, no, no, she couldn't think of Bill like this, she was dating is brother.

She pushed all thoughts of Bill out of her mind and concentrated back on the book.


	10. Movies and Visitors

Over the next few weeks Bill and Hermione had become more and more comfortable around each other and had settled into each other's presence nicely. As a thank you Bill had insisted on cooking Hermione dinner each night.

"You know that you really don't have to keep cooking." She said.

"Come on now it's my way of saying thanks." He smiled as he served up the plate.

"Alright well from next week no more cooking alright, it's my turn." She said as she stared at the meal in front of her.

Over the last week Bill's cooking had gotten progressively worse, but she didn't want to tell him, he'd just left his wife, so instead she just sucked it up and continued to eat as Bill smirked at her. He knew what she was doing and had been taking complete advantage of it.

"If you don't like it, you can tell me Hermione; trust me when I say I won't be offended. I know my cooking has gone downhill the last week or so."

Hermione's face shot up. "No, no, it's been great." She smiled.

"If it's been great love, we should take you to St Mungo's because you're definitely sick." He smiled as Hermione looked at him as things began to click for her.

"Wait a minute…you…you deliberately made your food worse?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes. I know you're trying to be polite and not upset me Hermione, but I'm honestly okay about Fleur leaving. Better than I thought I would be actually and I'm not made of glass. I'm a big boy I can handle it"

"I know you're not, believe me I've noticed." She said not realizing how Bill took the comment as he raised his eyebrows as responded.

"You've noticed have you?" He smirked.

"What?" She replied confused.

"Nothing" He smiled.

"So are you seeing Charlie tonight?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I'm sure I'll see him on Sunday. "Strange, normally he is owling you through the week and last couple you've had nothing from him."

"He's probably just busy that's all. I'd imagine being a dragon keeper isn't easy work." She said as she tried to get him to drop the subject.

"Yeah well none the less he could take a couple of minutes to write you. I mean Merlin, what's wrong with him. Not to worry love. I'll be sure to say something to him when I see him."

"Please don't say anything to him. He's just busy that's all. Yeah well he should atleast make a bit more effort." Said Bill.

"Anyway how about you and me and a movie?" He said as he got up and headed over to the movie collection and began perusing with Hermione behind him.

"You're not going out?" She asked as she collapsed onto the lounge.

"No, just rather stay closer to home these days." He smiled. "So what's your movie choice?"

"You want me to pick?" She asked surprised as she sat up.

"Sure, it's your place…"

"Our place." She corrected.

"Your movie collection, you know what's good. I wouldn't know the difference between an X-Men and an Avenger." He said.

"Alright well X-MEN First Class it is. You might like it" She said. "It's about humans are born with powers. They can read minds, they can fly, they can spit fire, they have laser eyes.. Come to think of it. They are just like us really" She said.

"Well I don't know about you love, but I'm yet to come across someone with laser eyes and someone who can control metal. Come on, we might as well watch it, at the very least we can make fun of what would never happen."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, well I'll just grab some popcorn and we can watch it."

"What's popcorn?" He asked as Hermione laughed. Trust me you'll love it." She smiled as he headed off to the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a big bag in hand.

"Alright, we're ready." She said as she leant over Bill and grabbed the remote and hit play.

As the movie came to an end Bill was ranting about the inconsistencies "I can't believe this that would not happen! You can't just levitate by putting your arms in the air; he's not even a wizard!" He exclaimed as Hermione looked on with laughter.

"You do know that you spent three quarters of that movie criticizing everything wrong with it."

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to ruin the movie for you."

"It's okay. I've seen it more times than I can count. It's something about the James McAvoy accent in this movie. It's very…" She said as she trailed off when she saw Bill looking at her.

"Very what?" Does Hermione Granger find him sexy?" He teased. "Wait until Charlie hears about this" He said.

"You wouldn't!"

Bill smirked as Hermione laughed. "Come on are you telling me you found none of those women attractive. I mean they were practically prancing around in their underwear at one point.

"More than one point." He said smirking.

"Exactly" She said as she relaxed back in the couch.

"So how has everything been going with Charlie?" He asked.

Meanwhile at the Dragon Reserve Charlie had just finished dealing with unruly dragon and was getting treatment in the first aid tent alongside his colleagues.

"So how is everything going with your new witch?" Asked James

"You mean Hermione?" He chuckled as the medi-witch tended to his burns.

"Of course, are you sleeping with anyone else?" He replied.

"I'm not sleeping with her" He mumbled.

"What was that Charlie?" He asked

"Nothing. She's good. I'm seeing her on Sunday, family dinner."

"It's Friday night Charlie! You should go…well first take a shower, because no offense lad you're not exactly alluring looking like that."

"What! This is news to me, here I always thought that women loved men with scars and we're all sexy and covered in sweat, looking all ruggedly handsome."

"Oh they do" Came Victoria; another keeper's voice from behind them.

"Women love a sexy man, that's covered in sweat, scars and muscles. Gives off that warrior type of vibe."

"Looks like your covered then Charlie, all you need is the sexiness, the sweat and the muscles. " Teased Victoria.

"Come on now we both know you think I'm sexy." He teased as he hopped down off the table still topless as he laughed not realizing that indeed Victoria had found him quite sexy.

"Anyway I'm gonna go and find a shirt and…"

"I'd vote going without one, no way she'd be able resist you." Teased James as Charlie smirked as he headed off out of the tent and got ready to head off to Hermione and Bill's place.

Meanwhile back at Hermione's, both she and Bill were sitting on the lounge still chatting about Charlie.

"I sometimes think…I don't know I mean I send these owls and I don't get anything back. I don't maybe it was a mistake to get involved. I mean I seem to make this effort and he can't even bother to write a few sentences on a parchment."

Bill turned his head so he faced her. "I'll definitely be talking to Charlie, doesn't matter how busy you get, you find time to write." He said as he smiled as his eyes gazed over her warm, soft eyes, her beautiful skin, her lips, as he became lost in her.

Hermione watching as her eyes began to take all of him in. His long, wild hair, his fang earring, his piercing eyes, his scratches, which made him look more handsome and rugged. She let her eyes wander which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hermione?" He whispered as he watched her watch him.

The next they heard that snapped them out of their trance was Charlie stepping through the floo as they quickly looked away from each other and turned to face Charlie who was dusting off his shirt and pants.

"Hermione! Bill! What's going on? He asked as Hermione and Bill looked at each other, both of them thinking back to what happened mere moments ago.


	11. Assumptions and Feeling

"Charlie! Hey!" Said Hermione shocked as she got up off the lounge. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you until Sunday and what in Merlin's name happened to you?" She asked as her hands ran over his torn clothing.

"Nothing much just an unruly dragon, that's all."

"You have to be more careful, their dangerous creatures."

"Well I was talking to Victoria and some of the guys and I thought I'd come and surprise you." He said as he kissed her.

"Well, it's a nice surprise." She smiled as Bill looked on disappointed that they were interrupted.

"Well, I'll get out of your way." Said Bill as he got up.

"No, no, you don't have to." Said Hermione.

"It's alright love, besides it'd be a good time for you two to talk, catch up." He said as his eyes connected with Hermione's before he retired to the bedroom.

"What did Bill mean talk? You have something you want to talk to me about love?" He asked as he cast a quick charm to clean off his clothes and sat down on the lounge as Hermione lay against him with her back on his chest.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. It's silly."

"Hermione, come on love, tell me, please."

"It's just I send you owls with letters during the week, but I never get anything back, not even one line. I just feel like I'm making an effort and that you'd rather be in Romania with the dragons. "

Charlie moved as Hermione sat up as she turned into him. "That's not true love. I want to make this work. I want to atleast give us a chance."

"Me too. I had a great time in Romania and seeing everything and being with you, but I think since then it's just kind of lost the spark. I just get the feeling you're not really interested."

"I'm not interested? Is that what you think? Hermione you couldn't be anymore wrong. You know you're the first girl, woman I've taken an interest in, one that I've brought back to the reserve and showed Romania to. How can you say I'm not interested! I've done with you then I have with anyone else and you're upset because I haven't returned a few letters or fire called you or apparated in?" He exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant Charlie and you know it!"

"Have you ever thought to apparate, or fire call?"

"Apparate onto a dragon reserve are you mad Charlie? And yes I have tried fire calling and you're never there. Your always working, which I understand which is why I owled you."

"Look I didn't come here to fight Hermione. I actually came here because I wanted to see you because I missed you, but…"

"I don't want to fight either Charlie, but there things that we need to talk about!" She said frustrated.

Charlie smiled as his hand reached up to brush her face. "I'm sorry love, I'm a bit of a novice when it comes to dating, longest relationship I ever had was with a dragon."

"I know, but we still need to talk about things."

"We do, but not tonight. It's getting late, you should get some sleep. l'll clear my schedule for tomorrow morning, why don't you floo over, we can grab some breakfast and we can really sit down talk alright. "

"Charlie, you can't just clear your schedule, surely there's people there that need you to…" She started to say before being cut off by a kiss.

"You're important to love. Come by about 8.30, we'll grab breakfast and talk then alright." He smiled. "Say bye to Bill for me alright." He said as Hermione nodded as he stepped into the Floo and headed back to Romania as Hermione collapsed back on the couch and Bill came out of his bedroom and down the hill.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied softly. "You heard everything didn't you?" She asked.

Bill smiled. "Yeah, enhanced hearing you know. Look I know he's my brother, but I'll happily apparate to the reserve and slap him upside the head, try knocking some sense into that dragon riddled brain of his." He smiled as he tucked his hair behind his ear as Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Thanks Bill, but we're going to have breakfast tomorrow, hopefully sort a few things out."

Bill opened his arm and motioned for her to come closer as she relaxed into him.

"Not to worry love. I've seen Charlie show more interest in you then he has anyone else ever. Remember if he continues to be an idiot, just tell me and I'll set him straight for you alright."

"Thanks Bill." She said as relaxed into him.

"Anytime love." He said as they relaxed on the couch.

The next morning came around quickly and Charlie was up dressed, ready and was waiting for Hermione. He watched as the clock clicked onto 8.45am. She's never late he thought to himself and apparate over to her and Bill's flat and was surprised with what he saw.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" He yelled as he saw Hermione smiling as she curled up into Bill who had his arm wrapped around her.

"What, why…Charlie what are you doing here and why are you yelling?" Groaned Bill as he extended his arm over his head as his movement awoke Hermione who pushed herself upright and saw Charlie staring at her and realized what he thought had happened.

"Charlie, it's not what it…what you think…it…we just fell asleep that's all."

"Didn't look like that to me."

"We just fell asleep Charlie, that's all, completely innocent." Said Hermione.

"Innocent, come on Hermione. I've seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. You two are just too comfortable with each other."

"It's all in your mind Charlie, there's nothing going on with me and Hermione. We're friends and flat mates that's it." Said Bill.

"I thought I was wrong, but adding this onto what else I've seen. I can't do this." He said as he motioned to apparate.

"Charlie, don't please, there's nothing go on. I swear to you. Please you came here to talk, can we please just talk, please…." She said hopefully.

Charlie looked at Hermione and then at Bill and then back to Hermione.

"Please" She whispered.

"Fine, we can talk, but not right now. We can talk tomorrow after dinner at the Burrow."

"Why don't we skip dinner, we need to talk and I don't want to do it when everyone is there. We can go out, anywhere you want or we can stay here and talk."

Charlie nodded. "Sure, I'll owl you." He said before disapparating as Hermione collapsed on the lounge with her head in her hands as she began to cry softly as tears ran down her face.

"How could he even think that I'd do that to him?" She said

"I don't know love, I don't know." He whispered as his hand went to her back to comfort her.

"If he's going to be like that then I don't know if I can be with him." She said as she looked up. "I mean the next time I see Harry and hug him; he'll accuse me of cheating with him."

Bill smiled. "Charlie knows you only see Harry as a friend love and to be honest if he thought you were cheating with Harry he must have rocks in his brain." He said as she chuckled.

"Well what did he mean when he said he noticed things between us, like how comfortable we are together and then way you look at me and the way I look at you? I mean what does he mean?"

Bill paused as he tried to work out the best way to answer her question.

"Do I look at you in a different way?" She asked.

Bill shrugged. "I mean there was that moment right before Charlie got here and you were um…staring at me, looking at me up and down."

"I…um…."

"Hermione, love it's okay to like two different people. Just because Charlie's taken you on a date and you like him, doesn't mean you shut off any feelings you might have for someone else."

"I..." She stumbled.

"Look I admit when I see you love you make me smile. First time since Fleur You're a brilliant, beautiful, caring and kind witch who continually puts others before herself. I don't know maybe there is something there between me and you. I don't know. I just know you make me happy and I smile and I laugh and it feels comfortable being with you." He said as he looked at her.

"Will you kiss me?" She asked softly.

"What?" He asked.

"I said will you kiss me. I know what Charlie makes me feel when I kiss him and it's not…"

Bill looked at her as her sentence trailed off. "Are you sure?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I need to know..I…" She breathed as his hand came to her face and he began to slide it holding her neck and the side of her face as he leant down and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

She could feel the energy, the spark, the magic around them as he deepened the kiss as he felt her lean into it as he leant back as they fought for control before breaking apart a few seconds later.

"That was…."

"I know I…it was like I could feel the magic…"

"I…What am I going to do about Charlie. I don't get that feeling when I'm with him. I mean I care about him, but that was different to what just happened with you. I mean I didn't know it could feel like that. I…."

Bill smirked as he listened to Hermione talk.

"What am I going to do….."

"It'll be alright love, we'll get through it." Said Bill as he pulled her into him, kissing her forehead as he did.

Merlin's beard what just happened here he thought, he'd kissed his brothers girl at her insistence, he'd felt magic, a connection he never had before. What was he going to do? Now that he had a taste, he didn't want to let go, he couldn't he thought to himself as he looked down at Hermione in his arms. Well tomorrow certainly should be interesting he thought.


	12. Confusion and Advice

Charlie apparated back on the reserve right in front of Victoria.

"Sorry Vic." He said as he bumped into her.

"Are you alright Charlie? Thought you were having breakfast with Hermione. Where is she?"

"We were but…" He trailed off.

"Right come on." She said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him off.

"Hey, hey, easy on I sort of need my arm!" He exclaimed as she dragged him to an empty table by the canteen.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, if you wanted to talk you could have just asked." He said as he adjusted his clothing.

"You're going to tell me what happened when you went to Hermione's. Because something not good happened for you to come back here all snappy."

"I'm not snappy." He snapped as Victoria raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened?" She repeated.

"Nothing." He said as he looked away.

"Charlie!" She snapped.

"Fine, she was curled up into Bill alright; fast asleep she was smiling and happy."

"And you being a big macho man decided to what have a go at her and didn't let her explain." She said as she stared at him.

"I no…I…well…sort of…maybe.."

Victoria shook her head. "You're a right idiot Charlie. Sit down and explain what happened."

"Well last night I came through the floo you know wanting to surprise her like you said and we were sitting down and talking and she brought up how she hadn't heard from me and…

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean she hadn't heard from you? Haven't you been speaking to her at all, like fire call or sent an owl? I mean I know she's owled you I've seen that owl here numerous time, seems to attract the dragons. Are you trying to say you haven't even owled her or firecalled her, or apparated in to see her?"

Charlie sat silently.

"Oh no wonder she's frustrated." Smiled Victoria.

"Wait, what do you mean, how is my fault? She could have also come to see me on the reserve."

Victoria chuckled. "No, no, that's not the way it works Charlie. You need make an effort and you're gonna lose her if you don't. I get it's been a while for you, you know with relationships and woman, but you need to make an effort, you can't just expect everything to fall into place and just work." She said as she waved her hands around gesturing. "It doesn't work like that."

"Alright, well then what about this morning, okay explain this then. I went to see if she was okay right and what do I find, but her snuggled up to Bill. She looked happy, peaceful. I asked them what the hell was going on and…"

"No, no, you accused, you accused without knowing, without asking her or your brother what happened. She's probably upset now thinking you don't trust her Charlie, for Merlin's sake are you that jealous of Bill that because she probably just fell asleep against him that you do your block. I mean Merlin Charlie anyone can see that she cares about you and here you are ballsing it up before you begin." She said with a huff.

"I'm sorry. I'm no good at all of this. I mean I like her I do I guess when I saw her with Bill it I don't know made me flash red or something."

"Yeah well you got to get over it." She said simply as Charlie laughed softly.

"Yeah" He muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"When are you seeing her next?"

"Tomorrow, we're gonna sit down and talk."

"Yeah well, before you talk to her, you're going to talk me first loverboy and we're going to make sure you don't screw this up."

Charlie smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand lightly. "Thank you." He said as he smiled before getting up and walking away.

Meanwhile back at Hermione and Bill's apartment.

Hermione opened her eyes and pushed herself up from Bill. "Thanks for before." She whispered.

"Are you thanking me for the kiss or for trying to set Charlie straight because if it's the latter I did a piss poor job love."

Hermione smiled softly. "Both." She whispered as she looked away from him.

"Hermione." He said softly. "Look I understand, you're confused and I should have said no. I shouldn't have kissed you. It just confuses an already confused situation. "

"I asked you to Bill, it's not your fault."

"I should have stopped I should have…"

"No." She said. "It's my fault and these feelings…"

"Do you want me to move out? If it's going to cause problems with you and Charlie."

"There's already problems with me and Charlie and no I don't want you to move you Bill." She said as she got up and headed to the kitchen as Bill followed her.

"I screwed up" She muttered.

"No, you didn't." Said Bill who stood behind her towering over her. He screwed up, he was hot headed and jumped to conclusions without asking the right questions." He said as he stood beside her.

"Yeah." She muttered as she prepared to cups of tea.

"None for me thanks love, got to get going." He smiled as he kissed her temple. "It'll be alright, trust me." He said as he disapparated.

"I hope so." She whispered as she stood waiting for the kettle to boil.

Bill appeared with a pop on the dragon reserve and began looking around, eventually spotting his red headed brother at distance.

"Charlie!" He yelled as Charlie's head snapped up as he watched his older brother stride across the reserve. "Don't even think about apparating Charlie we need to talk and I will body bind you if I have to." He yelled as Charlie stopped as Bill reached him.

"Did Hermione send you?" He asked.

Bill nodded. "She doesn't know I'm here, but we need to talk."

"I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow, that's we agreed."

"Yeah well I need to talk to you. Your cabin." Said Bill

Charlie knew he wasn't getting out of this and eventually agreed as they headed up the stairs to his cabin.

"Your right a right idiot Charlie!" Said Bill.

"So I've been told." He said as he set his things down.

"I'm serious Charlie!"

"So am I Bill." He said

"I know I've been a pratt. I acted like a jealous dragon when I saw you two.

"Instead of acting like a normal bloke Charlie you stand there and you accuse her of cheating and not that it really matters but seriously you accuse me of cheating. I'm your brother Charlie. She was in tears Charlie, she was upset that actually think she'd do something like that! I was comforting her

"Look I know, I know. I'm sorry, I twated up. You know I'm not good at relationships, probably why I avoided them for so long." He joked.

"I should never have accused you or her cheating. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

" Just talk to her Charlie, she's not going to judge or make assumptions about you, you know, just talk to her and open up to her, explain your fears and worries and whatever else you've got going on in that hard noggin of yours." Smiled Bill.

"She's a good person Charlie. Just talk to her, alright. Come here." He said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"I'll cover for you and Hermione with Mum at dinner tomorrow alright." He said as they withdrew from the hug.

"Thanks Bill."

"Listen I better get back. Charlie, don't tell Hermione I was here will you" He said

"She's gonna know Bill, you've been here. Probably the first place she'll suspect you to have gone."

"Yeah, but I won't say anything we both know you won't so." Smiled Bill as he apparated back to the flat to find Hermione sitting at the dining room table.

"Have a good time in Romania?" She asked with her back turned to Bill causing to smile.

"No idea what you talking about love" He smirked and took a seat next her.

"Listen about the kiss…" He started.

"I shouldn't asked you to kiss me."

"I don't regret it love, but Charlie's a good guy and he cares about you, trust me he realized that he screwed it up, let him make it up to you give him a chance love you won't regret it." Smiled Bill. "I know your nervous Hermione, but don't be, just show him your open to him, listen, which I know you will be and he'll talk to you about why he reacted the way he did.

"Listen I have go. I'm needed at the bank, but if you want to talk some more about Charlie we can talk when I get home alright."

Hermione nodded as she watched Bill apparate leaving her completely confused about both him and Charlie.


	13. Letters and Pain

Charlie knew that he didn't want to wait until tomorrow to start making an effort and headed to his desk in his cabin and pulled out a quill and a bit of parchment and began writing to Hermione.

Hermione

Listen I know we're going talk tomorrow, but I wanted to start making an effort now and I owe you an apology.

I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you, its absolute shite to be honest. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating and I should have been making more of an effort to make this relationship work instead of just expecting it to work.

I want to make this work with you Hermione. I know there are somethings about me that I need to change to make this relationship. How not to be jealous pratt for one. But if you will I just need you to be patient with me love. But I promise you I want to be with you and I want to make this work with you.

It's been a long time since I've been with a women Hermione and to be honest I got scared about ballsing it up, but I mean clearly I've already done that and now here I am rambling. I didn't think you could ramble when you write, but clearly you can.

My point is I'm scared because I think I'm falling fast for you and seeing you with Bill the way you two are, how close you two have become. I'm just scared Hermione. It just scares me that you're going to leave me, and not even for Bill, but for anyone else, anyone better.

I know it sounds silly and stupid because I know you're not that type of person love. I know you would never hurt me intentionally but it doesn't stop me from thinking like that.

I know I have my flaws love and I'm working on them and I want to work on them together.

I want you to know that I've been set straight by a couple of people lately about us and they pulled me up on what an idiot I've been and they told me that I would lose you if I kept acting how I've been acting, so from right now I promise you this.

I want to be with you and I want to make this relationship work. I'm willing to work hard and do whatever I have to, to make this work.

I can't wait to see you in person and talk about all of this.

Yours Charlie.

Charlie sat as he re-read the letter numerous times before grabbing one of the owls and sending his letter off.

"You sent her a letter then?" Came a voice from behind him as he turned to see Victoria standing in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm not seeing her until tomorrow, but um there were a few things I wanted to say before we talked so…"

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, well I was honest with her about a few things so…"

"Come on time for some food. We both know you'd never miss out on that" Smiled Victoria as they headed over to the canteen.

Meanwhile the rest of the day had gone quickly. Hermione had been out and about to Diagon Alley running some errands; she'd spent a lot of time and money in the bookshop and was unpacking her things when she heard tapping on the window and saw and owl with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. She quickly opened the window and he flew over to the perch and stuck out his leg as Hermione undid the piece of parchment and began to read.

As she began to read down the page her smile got bigger with each paragraph she read. She was so concentrated on the letter that she didn't even hear Bill come through the Floo.

"Hermione, how you doing? Any better?" He asked, but got no response. Instead he walked over to her and touched her lightly on her shoulder. "Hermione?" He said as she jumped and turned around.

"Bill, you scared the magic out of me!" She said as she steadied her breathing.

"Sorry love." He chuckled. "What are you reading, must be pretty important for you to ignore me." He teased.

Hermione smiled. "It's a letter from Charlie actually" She said.

"Really? He said walking over. "What does it say then?" He asked.

Hermione didn't say anything she simply handed over the letter to him and let him read it for himself.

"Wow, well atleast he's being honest about what's on his mind."

Hermione smiled as she got up.

"Where are you going then?" Asked Bill.

Hermione simply smiled before apparating away and landing Romania a few moments later and knocking into a big burly Scotsman.

"Sorry lass are you alright?" He asked as he extended her hand to help her up.

"Yes, sorry I'm not a big of apparition myself." She said.

"Not to worry lass me either too much body to move." He smiled. "Now then who were you looking for?" He asked.

"Charlie Weasley." She responded.

"Charlie Wea…ah so you're the girl that has him smiling huh."

Hermione blushed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of lass. It's been a long time since we've seen Charlie this happy."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Right well he's in the first aid tent."

The Scotsman saw the worry come over her face. "Ah not to worry lass takes more than a couple of dragons burns to keep that one down." He said as they arrived at the entrance.

"Weasley, you got someone here to see you." He yelled.

"Yeah well if it's someone that can kiss it all better and make the pain go away then by all means send them in."

"That'd be your cue lass." He smiled as Hermione thanked him and pulled back the curtain and walked into the tent and saw Charlie sitting up clearly in some pain, shirtless as his head hung low. Hermione smiled as her eyes ran over his naked torso.

"Charlie." She said as she began to walk over to him as his head snapped up.

"Hermione!" He smiled as he tried to push himself off the bench as Hermione quickly rushed over and stood in front of him to stop him with one hand on his scarred torso.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you need to rest." She said as he lent back against the bed. "What in Merlin's name happened."

"Dragon just got a little excited love that's all. I'm happy you're here though. I guess you got my letter."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad you were honest Charlie."

"Me too." He smiled as he lent down to kiss her as he hissed in pain.

"Sorry." She said as she apologized.

"It's alright love, I don't mind a little pain if it's caused by you." He smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes as Charlie began to move.

"What are you doing?" She said as she quickly wrapped her arm around his waist, doing whatever she could to support him.

"I'm letting you get me into bed." He said as he walked slowly.

"Weasley, back into bed…Now!" Came the head healers voice.

"Sorry Patrick. I got a better offer than you and your bed here." He said as he smiled as they exited the tent and headed across to his cabin.

"Give me a minute love." He said as he put his arm out to lower himself down as Hermione assisted him as they sat on the stairs as Charlie pulled her into him.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked as lent against his burns.

"No." He smiled.

"Liar." She smiled back as she allowed herself to lean into him.

"Thank you for writing that letter and being honest about how you were feeling."

"I meant every word I said Hermione, every word."

"I know." She said as she lent up to kiss him as Charlie winced again.

"As I said a little pain by you is a good pain." He smiled as he kissed her as they watched the sunset on the reserve.


	14. Burns and Sleeping Together

"You know we can't stay here sitting on your steps all night." She said as she carefully lent against him.

"As long as you're with me love I could stay anywhere."

"Come on I've got to get you to bed." She said not realizing the impact as Charlie raised her eyebrows. "Can you get yourself up or do you need me to give you a hand?" She asked as Charlie smirked.

"No, no love. I think I've got…" He said as he tried to get up, but couldn't even with Hermione's help.

"Wait here I'll be right back." She said as she stepped down the stairs.

"Don't worry love, not like I can go anywhere anyway." He teased as he watched Hermione apparate away.

"Lounging around as usual eh Weasley." Came a thick Scottish baritone that he'd recognize anywhere.

"Yeah just watching the sunset, while I wait for my bird, she's just gone back to get some help, she wants to get me in bed you see." He said as he smiled.

Ewan chuckled. "She might want to get you in bed lad, but you're in no state to do anything anyway." He laughed as Hermione and Bill appeared in front of them.

"Heard you need a helping hand?" Smiled Bill as he grabbed his brother and pulled him as Charlie winced.

"Careful, he's got burns." Said Hermione as Bill smiled.

"Don't worry Hermione, he'll be fine, he's had worse injuries than this trust me." He said as he helped Charlie inside and helped him into bed.

"You all good now." Said Bill as he lowered him into bed.

"Yeah. I'm good." He smiled.

"Hermione showed me the letter you wrote by the way. I'm glad you finally we're honest with her."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah me too."

"See you tell her how you're really feeling and she comes straight here. Always best to be honest about things mate." He said as he smiled. "Well I best leave you two, to it." He said as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see you at home, fire- call if you need anything or if he gets to be too much."

"I will, don't worry." She said as she smiled as she watched Bill leave as she took a seat on Charlie's bed as she rested her hands on his body.

"I know we haven't been dating very long but when Ewan told me you were in the first aid tent I was so worried that you had actually really hurt yourself Charlie."

"Takes more than a couple of dragons to put me down love." He smiled as he reached out and took her hand in his as he smiled.

Charlie saw the look of worry on Hermione's face and squeezed her hand. "Hermione." He said softly. "Will look at me?" He asked her as she avoided eye contact as Charlie's hand reached out as best he could and guided her face back to his. "I didn't mean to scare you Hermione. I promise I'll be more careful love." He said as he kissed her softly before deepening the kiss as he winced as a shot of pain shot through his body breaking the kiss.

"God, sorry did I do…" She said before Charlie cut her off with a soft capture of her lips.

"Don't apologise love." He said as he smiled.

Hermione smiled. "Well now that you're settled in bed I better go, let you get some rest." She said as she tried to get up but wasn't able as Charlie still had a hold off her. "Charlie?"

"Will you stay?" He asked.

"You want me to stay?" She asked surprised.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I'd love for you to be the first thing I see tomorrow morning."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay, let me just send a patronus to Bill to let him know I'll be home in the morning." She said as she conjured her patronus and watched it head off as she got up and began to look around the room.

"What are you looking for love?" He asked.

"Just a blanket." She replied.

"No need for that love I'll keep you plenty warm." He said as she smirked.

"You want me to sleep with you?" She said as Charlie nodded. "I thought you meant I'd sleep in the chair, I don't want to hurt you Charlie, what if I knock your burns during the night."

"I'm not the type of bloke that make's a women sleep in a chair after he's invited her stay and two I have a feeling that you sleeping her with me will let me sleep better and I'll be able to get some rest. Which is what you wanted wasn't it?" He said with a smile.

"You're using my own words against me Charlie" She said as she stood by his bed as he nodded.

"Did it work?" He said as she took a few moments before smiling softly.

"Um, do you have something I could sleep in, it's just these jeans and shirt are not very comfortable."

Uh sure, go into my bedroom, second draw you'll find a shirt and third drawer some cotton sleep pants, you'll just have to shrink them down to fit." He said as she plucked out a shirt and pants and gathered them up as she headed into the bathroom to change.

They smelled just like him, she smiled as she inhaled his scent.

"You're not doing something weird like smelling my clothes are you love?" He yelled, snapping her out of what she was doing.

"No, no, just changing I'll be out in a second." She said as she quickly changed and headed back to the bedroom where Charlie was waiting as she slid into bed next to him as he let one of his arms drape over her body.

"Don't worry love I promise not to get any more handsy." She said as she lay next to him as Hermione smiled.

"Just try and get some rest." She said as she kissed him as she watched his eyes start to become heavier and finally started drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Hermione and Bill's apartment Bill was sitting on the lounge as a deafening silence enveloped the apartment.

He missed her, he missed her not being her with him, he missed her laugh, her smile, their connection they had.

Bill began to realize the feelings he was having for his brothers girlfriend, the one had he had rejected the one he told to be with his brother. He thought they'd go away, but the time she spending with his brother was time he wished she was here with him instead.

"Bollocks." He muttered. Here he was encouraging his brother to be honest when he couldn't even do the same thing himself.


	15. Flirty Moments and Warnings

Bill couldn't sit on the couch thinking about Hermione anymore and decided the best thing to do would be to get some sleep, he got up off the lounge and began to turn off the lights and head down the hallway to his room, stopping at Hermione's room as he leaned against the doorway, staring at the empty room as lent against the door as he took a deep breath as he ran through his hand through his hair as he muttered to himself before heading turning and headed to his room to try and get some sleep and see if things would be a little clearer in the morning.

Back in Romania Hermione had awoken in the middle of the night, her body wrapped in Charlie's arms with her back facing him to the roar of a dragon as she felt Charlie tighten his grip around her and pull her back into him protectively as he whispered into her ear.

"It's just a dragon love." He mumbled loud enough for him as he shifted as he held her tight.

"I know." She said as she felt herself smile as she felt his body press against hers as he winced.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Asked Hermione as she tried to turn around to see Charlie but he held her in place and whispered in her ear.

"You didn't hurt me love, you couldn't." He said as he kissed her neck. "Get some sleep love, those dragons don't sleep in." He said as he nestled into her as Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.

The morning came around before they knew it and Charlie was the first to wake as he groaned as he opened his eyes slowly to find Hermione's fair face facing him, her eyes still closed. He smiled, he was happy to have her here. He slowly began to remove his hands being careful not to wake her, but as he did she moaned softly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Morning." She said with still closed eyes.

Charlie smiled. "Morning." He said as he kissed her forehead as he watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmmm, morning." She said as she felt Charlie capture her lips.

"I'm really glad you're here. I'm glad you're the first person I got to see this morning." He said as she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat up and started to look him over.

"Absolutely brilliant love." Smiled Charlie as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I meant physically after what happened yesterday. Are you in any pain? Bleeding?" She said as she ran her eyes and hands over his body as Charlie smirked as his hand came to her face. "I'm completely fine love." He said as he kissed her as she smiled as they broke the kiss as her hand rested on his abdomen as she looked into his eyes, before she felt her hand become a little wet.

"Charlie are you...?"She said as she lifted her hand.

"Am I what love? Handsome, charming.."

"Bleeding" She finished as she showed him her hand.

"Bleeding" He repeated as he looked down at his stomach. "Ah it's only a small..."

"No, it's not." She said quickly as she got up. "Do you have any first aid supplies here?" She asked as headed towards the bathroom.

"I...don't...um..no there in the first aid tent." He said as he pushed the covers off, swung his feet over to side as he used the edge of the bed to try and push himself up as Hermione came back in the room.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" She said as she came back in the room and saw him standing up and quickly rushed over to him and tried to push him back down onto the bed, the problem was he towered over her even in his injured state and was smiling at her.

"I'm alright I can walk to the first aid tent." He assured her as he tried to take a step forward as Hermione's hand shot out to stop him.

"No, you, back into bed." She said seriously as she looked at him as he stared at her not moving.

"You know, you staring at me like that with those eyes won't sway me." She said not breaking the eye contact between them as Charlie leant down closer to her as she felt his breath on her.

"Really?" He said softly as he continued to look deep into her.

Hermione smiled. "You know I could body bind you right here, levitate to you to the bed and tie you down to stop you from getting up."

Charlie leaned down closer. "That's a little kinky Hermione, been thinking about doing that to me for a while have you?" He said as he smirked.

"Glad to see you'd enjoy it, but I think I'll go another way." She said as she pulled out her wand and conjured a Patronus as she whispered to it to get Bill and watched as it headed off.

"Who are you going to get if I don't get back in bed? My mother?" He asked.

"No." She said with a smile.

"Who then?" He said as he leant down further so that their faces were only mere centimetres apart.

Hermione smiled. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see" She said as she smiled hoping that Bill got her Patronus and arrived sooner rather than later.

Back in their flat Bill was eating breakfast when Hermione's Patronus came bounding in and stopped in front of Bill and relayed of the message. Bill finished up his breakfast and quickly apparated out to Romania and arrived in front of Charlie's cabin and walked up the stairs and headed for Charlie's bedroom.

"Hermione?" Called Bill.

"In here" Came Hermione's voice as she looked at Charlie.

"You called Bill? That's who you called to get me back in bed." He said as Hermione smiled as Bill arrived at the door.

"So I see you're giving Hermione a hard time why am I not surprised." He said as he looked at Hermione before heading over towards his brother.

"Come on back into bed" He said as he stood in front of Charlie as he sat back down. "And you're bleeding."

"He's bleeding." He said as he turned to Hermione.

"I know I want to head to the first aid tent and grab some bandages. Can you watch over him until I get back?"

"Sure." Smiled Bill. I'll make sure stays in bed." He said as he watched Hermione leave.

"So how is everything between you two?" Asked Bill.

"Uh good, it was nice to actually to have her hair when I woke up."

Bill smiled. "It's good to see you happy Charlie."

"Thanks." He said as he rested back against the pillow.

"Though you shouldn't give her such a hard time you know, she's only trying to help you."

"I know, but I'm honestly okay to be up and about."

"Well considering you're bleeding. Again. I'd say we'd strongly disagree with you. Just do me a favour and stop being a prat and let her take care of you."

"I will." He said.

"I mean it Charlie. I don't want to see or hear that you've upset her or hurt her." He said seriously as his flashed amber for a moment.

"Come on Bill, you know me. You know I wouldn't hurt her. I've made some mistakes yes and I admit that it's been a little rocky before, but I care about her and I won't hurt her."

"Good, because you're not the only one that cares about her Charlie." He said as Hermione arrived back with the bandages.

"So Patrick, gave me hell about why I needed more bandages. I told him preventative measures; luckily he wasn't in the mood to question it and handed them over. How was everything here? Did he behave?" She asked Bill.

"Yeah, yeah everything's good." He smiled. "I better get back if you're okay here" He said.

"Yes, thank you for coming Bill. I know you're the only one he'll listen to" She said.

"All good love." He said as he hugged her. "Give me a call if he causes you anymore problems." He smiled as he wished them goodbye and headed out of the cabin as he began to run through what had just happened between him and Charlie, scolding the wolf as he apparated away.

"Is everything alright, did I interrupt something between you and Bill, seemed like you two were in the middle of something when I walked in." She said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

Charlie smiled. "No, nothing love, just a brotherly chat, that's all." He said even though he knew it was far from that.

Hermione smiled as she began to change his bandage.


	16. Baby Dragons and Bill

Over the next couple of days Hermione had been commuting back and forth from her flat in London to Romania to help to care of Charlie who had finally decided to listen to her and rest and let himself heal.

As Hermione apparated onto the reserve she greeted by Ewan, just as she had been each day previous.

"Hi Ewan." She said as she greeted him with a hug. "How's he doing today?" She asked as they headed over to his cabin as the roar of the dragons overhead caused Hermione to jump as Ewan chuckled.

"Still not used to the dragons lass?" He said still chuckling.

Hermione smiled. "It's just their roar, it's sort of sneaks up on you doesn't it."

"I suppose it does." He laughed. "But I suppose an old bloke like me who's been here too long just used to it by now." He said as Hermione smiled as they arrived at Charlie cabin as Hermione handed him a Scottish Tablet and a Clootie Dumpling as she watched his face light up as he pulled her into a hug much to Hermione's surprise when they heard Charlie's voice come from behind them.

"Oi Ewan! Hands off my girlfriend." He said as he stood at the doorway topless as Ewan let go of Hermione and turned to face Charlie.

Ewan smiled. "You got a good one here Charlie don't let this one go." He said as he turned to walk away.

"You just like her because she brings you cakes." He smiled as Hermione ascended the stairs as Ewan smiled.

"Charlie! What are you doing out of bed." She asked as he smiled.

"It's good to see you to love." He said as he lent down to kiss her softly. "I'm alright, I'm feeling alot of better and I've been up moving around most of the day anyway and to be honest that bed is a bit lonely without you there." He smiled as Hermione smiled softly as she reached out as her hand went to his torso as she felt around the scar as Charlie grabbed a shirt from the door and begun to put it on.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he started to do the buttons up.

"Disappointed are you?" He smirked as Hermione blushed. "Come on there's something I want to show you." He said as he took her hand as they begun to head across the reserve until they reached a small enclosure.

"Charlie..." She started to say as Charlie squeezed

"This is Niamh. I thought you might want to meet the dragon who caused this damage."

"Wow." She breathed as the dragon eyed her and began to trot over to her.

"Uh Charlie." She said not taking her eyes off the young dragon. "Relax, its okay she won't hurt you." He said as Hermione turned to look at Charlie with her eyebrow raised.

"I think your current condition begs to different." She said as Charlie chuckled.

"Don't know what you're talking about you love." He said as he smirked as he reached his hand out as the dragon nestled into him. "Do you want to try?" He offered.

Hermione sighed softly. "Charlie I..."

"I promise I won't let her hurt you. Here." He said as he stepped behind her slightly as and brought her hand that was still entwined with his as they outreached to the young dragon together as she sniffed her hands before nuzzling into Hermione and Charlie's outstretched hand as Charlie watched as her face lit as she jumped as Charlie smiled.

"See I told you I'd never let her hurt you." He said as they enjoyed the moment.

Half an hour later they were back at Charlie's cabin sitting on the front stairs as Hermione laid back into Charlie as they watched the sun go down on the reserve.

"Thank you for showing me Niamh today, she really was beautiful."

"The most beautiful and dangerous ones usually are. Just like you."

"Dangerous? I'm not dangerous." She said as she turned to face him.

'You can be, scary too; I know you scare the pants off me sometimes." He smiled. "But you're a completely brilliant, impressive, amazing, beautiful witch."

Hermione smiled as she leant up and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered as she began to get up as Charlie's arm shot out.

"You going somewhere love." He said as he began to get up slowly.

"I have to go. I've got an early morning meeting at the ministry.

Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You could apparate you know." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Are...you...sure...there...nothing...I...can...do...to...make...you...stay?" He questioned in between kisses as Hermione's eyes fluttered as she enjoyed the feeling of Charlie's lips on her soft neck, which was rudely interrupted when they heard Ewan's voice call Charlie.

"Oi Weasley, time for tea, you coming." He said as he chuckled softly.

"Sort of in the middle of something Ewan." He said as Hermione and Charlie laughed softly.

"Clearly we've been caught." She whispered.

"Well we could just take this inside." He suggested as he whispered in her ear.

"Weasley! Come on; get a move on other's we'll be eating carrot sticks." Yelled Ewan as Hermione and Charlie laughed.

"I'd better go." She said.

"Weasley!" Yelled Ewan."

"You better go before he comes in here." Said Charlie as he leant down and kissed her.

Hermione smiled as she apparated away as Ewan came through the door.

"You coming Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Do you know what you just ruined?" He said as they walked down to dinner.

"Course, but I'm saving you the embarrassment aren't I. It's not like you could have done anything anyway." He said as Charlie chuckled.

Meanwhile Hermione had arrived home and found Bill sitting on the lounge.

"Hey, how was Romania."

"It was good, just been a long day, that's all." She said as she collapsed next to him on the lounge. As she sat back in the lounge next to him her scent hit his senses as he felt the approaching full moon enhance them.

"God she smells good." He thought as he tried to push the scent of his brother out of the way.

"You want something to eat?" He said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. "Or did you eat in Romania?" He said as he opened the fridge.

"Some food would be great actually." She said getting up and following him. "You haven't asked about Charlie." She said walking over.

"Course I did, right when you got back, just a few minutes ago" He said as he began to heat up some food in her muggle microwave.

"No, you asked how Romania was."

"You haven't even asked how Charlie is. You haven't been to visit him."

"I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself love." He said.

"What happened the other day when I walked in, when you were in Romania? You two were talking and I knew I walked in or something. Charlie said it was nothing, but these last couple of days I.. Bill will you turn around? Please?" She said.

Bill took a breath as he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. As soon as she touched him he turned around and pinned her to the counter as he stared down on her with laboured breath.

"Bill." She gasped as she tried not to panic as their eyes connected as she tried to make some sense of what was happened, but before she could Bill gained some control and took a step back before apparating away silently leaving Hermione completely stunned.


	17. Truthes

Hermione's brain started travelling at a million miles per hour as she tried to figure out what had happened. She needed answers from Bill and even though he had apparated away she wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

She let her mind fill with images of Bill as he tried to zero in on his location.

Take me to their place, the one whose image that fills my mind that one that hides himself from my mind.

Hermione felt herself spinning on the spot, almost like a tornado, she closed her eyes and let the magic take her over as she felt a pull similar to a portkey.

She opened her eyes as she gazed around at her surroundings. "Gringotts?" She thought to herself as she saw Bill across the marbled floor.

"Bill." She called out as she stood staring him. He looked up and sniffed, even though he didn't need to, to know how it was.

"Bill, please turn around, we need to talk about what happened before"

"There's nothing to say." Said Bill as he didn't turn around, but Hermione wasn't going to take no for answer. She began to walk over to him and she continued to speak.

"Of course there is something to talk about Bill. You can't do what you did and walk away."

"I didn't do anything Hermione."

"You pinned me to the counter Bill and the way you looked at me...I..."

Bill gulped and turned slowly around to find her standing in front of him.

"You what Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing...I just want to know why you did what you did."

Bill looked down and chuckled. "How can you not know Hermione? Do you really not know?" He said as he took a step towards her as he sensed her nervousness.

"I don't know what you..." She trailed off as she saw how close he was. The silence that surrounded them was deafening, the only noise they could both hear was the shudders of Hermione's breathe as he etched closer. He towered over her, his forehead resting against hers as their eyes connected, their lips mere centimetres apart.

"Bill." She breathed. "We can't." She whispered as she felt her hands rest on his chest.

"We can." He whispered with amber eyes as his hand caressed his face.

"I'm with Charlie." She whispered as she closed her eyes and nestled into his palm.

"I don't care." He said as his thumb caught the bottom of her lips.

Hermione was completely lost in what was unfolding between her and Bill. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, yet it felt so right. She needed to regain some control and took a step back from Bill and his touch.

"I can't do this Bill. I'm sorry I'm with Charlie, it's not right."

"It's not right? You came after me witch, followed me here, you want me. I can sense it. I can feel your heart beating, faster and faster the closer I get to you. I make you nervous. Give in to it witch, give into me."

"I can't Bill. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come and she turned away from the wolf who had been in control of his body.

"Don't walk away from me." He growled as his hand shot out to stop her from leaving.

"Bill, let go of me." She demanded, but he held on and squeezed her arms tighter. "Bill, you're hurting me, let go of me." She cried as the amber left his eyes. He quickly let her arm go.

"Hermione I'm sorry are you alright." He said as he tried to look at the damage the wolf had inflicted as she nursed her arm protectively.

"I'm fine, but I need to go." She said as she quickly apparated away as she heard Bill call out for her asking for a chance to explain.

She appeared a few moments later back in Romania. The reserve was pretty empty as most people were sleeping; she quickly headed towards Charlie's cabin and lay down in the bed next to him as the thought of what just happened with Bill flowed freely through her mind.

Bill had arrived back at the apartment as he came to terms of what he had done. He knew he had to leave, after what had happened. He couldn't stay here and she most likely wouldn't want him to stay there. He began accioing all his things from around the apartment and had some packed up all of them in his trunk. He looked around at the flat he had come to call home these last few months before pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

Hermione

When you read this letter, I'll be gone from your life. I can't be around you anymore Hermione. What I feel for you, is, it's well it's getting stronger, evidence by what just happened between us.

I know the wolf wants you, I can feel it, I can feel him beneath the surface. I try to keep him subdued and down, but the more time I spend you around the more we both want you and I know it's wrong, I know your Charlie's and I know I shouldn't want you, I know we both shouldn't want you, but we do and the fact that your with Charlie wasn't nor is it the problem, the truth is the wolf doesn't care and to be frank I'm not sure if I did either.

I know what you're thinking I'm trying to blame the wolf for what I feel and I'm not blaming him wholly but he is a part of me and I know it's not just the wolf that feels for you Hermione I do too.

I know you said you didn't feel for Charlie what you felt for Charlie when I kissed you and I know you were questioning things back then and maybe there was a chance for you and I to work, but then you chose Charlie and I'm not going to say it didn't hurt when you chose him, but I accepted it, because I do care for you Hermione and I want to see you happy and so I stepped back, but I can't do it, not anymore.

I'm sorry

Always Bill

He re-read the letter, folded in and envelope attached to his owl and sent it off to find Hermione. He took one last look around the apartment and made sure he had everything before apparating away.

Meanwhile back in Romania Charlie had awoken to find Hermione curled up next to him. When did she get here? He thought. It didn't matter to him really, he was just glad she was back in his bed.

As he snuggled back into her, he felt a small peck on his naked back He turned over to find a owl waiting for him. He undid the letter that was addressed to Hermione. He looked over to the owl and realised it was Bill's. Why was his brother writing to his girlfriend? He'd normally apparate or send a patronus. He knew it was wrong of him, but he had to know. He found himself opening the letter and began to read as he unfolded it.

His eyes began read sentence after sentence as Hermione lay asleep in his bed. He felt himself getting angrier and angrier, not just with himself but with Bill and Hermione. He couldn't believe what he had read, he threw the letter down and apparated to Hermione's flat in search of Bill hoping he was still there.

They needed to sort this out, brother to brother.


	18. Seperation and Trying Again

Charlie arrived at Hermione's to find Bill's belongings gone, it was like he was had never been here.

Charlie took a breath as he stood in the middle of her flat. Was he right in the beginning when he sensed something between them? When did this all start? Had she been cheating on him? Had both she and his brother been cheating behind his back?

"Damn it!" He cried out in frustration as he knocked one of the vases off the desk as he breathed raggedly. He didn't want to see Hermione; he didn't want to see anything or anyone right now. He apparated out to his favorite place on the reserve as elsewhere Hermione had begun wake with the morning sun.

She rolled over wanting to nuzzle into Charlie and was disappointed when she saw he was not there but instead she found the letter that had Bill had sent splayed open in the bed. She began to read muttering to herself no, no, no as she shook her head dropping the letter as she whispered "Charlie". She quickly got out of bed as she rushed from the room, pulling her jacket back on as she did, she had hoped that Charlie was still here; she quickly exited his cabin and began to look around the reserve where she quickly spotted Ewan.

"Ewan!" She called out as he quickly turned towards her, greeting her with a smile.

"Hermione. Are you alright lass?" He asked concerned.

"I'm alright, just looking for Charlie that's all have you seen him?"

"Not this morning lass sorry. But I might be able to help you find him."

Before Hermione could open her mouth to stop him he begun to yell at the top of voice.

"Charlie get your arse down here, your dragons are out of control." He yelled as his voice echoed all around the reserve.

"Not to worry love, Charlie knows better than to ignore my voice.

Hermione smiled softly as she waited as she listened to his voice echo throughout the reserve.

Charlie had been staring out into the distance with a million things going through his head as he heard the echo of Ewan's voice. He took a breath, the last thing he wanted to do was head back, he just wanted to be left alone, but he also knew that Ewan wouldn't leave alone until he was back. Charlie got took a breath as he got up and apparated back to the reserve off to the side of Hermione and Ewan.

"Told you I'd get him back here." Whispered Ewan as Charlie walked over to them doing what he could to keep his anger in check.

"Which dragon do you need help with?" He asked Ewan without looking at Hermione.

"Charlie, can we..."

"I'm busy." He said coldly. "I've got to get to work." He said as he walked off in the other direction.

Hermione moved to take off after him, but Ewan put his arm out to stop her. "No lass, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but best to leave him for now. Let him calm down some."

Hermione nodded as she did her best not to cry in front of him.

Ewan smiled as he pulled her into him. "Not worry lass. It'll be alright." He said as Hermione smiled softly before she apparated back to her apartment.

She blinked as she looked around the apartment before collapsing on the floor as tears ran down her face. She had lost Bill and she was going to lose Charlie.

Meanwhile back at the reserve Charlie had been trying to push the thoughts of what happened out of his mind and just tried to focus on his job. He was so focused that he didn't even hear Ewan come up beside him as he feed his dragons.

"What was that this morning?" He asked

"Ewan, I don't want to talk alright." He said as he tried to turn away but Ewan was bigger stepped in front of him.

"Ewan, just move alright I'm really not in the mood.."

"I don't care lad. I know what you're like alright Weasley, you'll mope around, keeping your feelings to yourself and you lose that girl, that one that loves you."

"I've already lost her." Muttered Charlie

"You haven't lad alright, she was desperate when she tried to talk to you this morning but you gave her the cold shoulder mate, she was right upset when you stalked off. Now tell me what happened cause you know I'm not leaving until you do."

Charlie sighed as he started from the beginning explaining everything to Ewan.

Meanwhile Bill had arrived in Egypt; he still had contacts here from his last job with Gringotts. He stood outside a small stone house and knocked on the door thrice as the door slowly opened revealed a tall dark man with shoulder length wavy hair and facial scruff.

"Kameron" He smiled softly.

"Bill" He exclaimed at his surprise at seeing at the ginger haired wizard standing at his doorway. "What are you doing here; it's great to see you!" He smiled.

"I um, I just needed a change of scenery you know."

Kameron smiled. "So women trouble then?"

Bill chuckled. "Listen I should have owled, but it..."

"Doesn't matter mate, happy to have you, could do with some extra bodies at the site." He said as they walked through the living room and into the kitchen where Kameron began to make tea.

"So listen spare rooms just down the hall." He said as Bill smiled.

"Thanks mate, look I'll give you something for rent and all that, let me make you dinner or something say thanks you know."

Kameron smiled as he brought over the two mugs of the tea to the small table. "Dinner's not necessary Bill, but I'd definitely take you up on your offer and tell me all about what happened between you and your witch." He said as he took a sip of his tea.

"She wasn't my witch." He said taking a sip as Kameron choked on his.

"Whaa...what do you mean she wasn't your witch? Did...did you have an affair? Someone else's witch?"

"She's dating my brother." He said softly as Kameron sat shocked.

Back at the reserve Charlie much to his reservations had explained to Ewan what had gone on.

"You're a right pillock mate."

"Wha..."

"You didn't let her explain, you just did your biscuit at her. Do you really think that girl, that witch is the type to cheat on you Charlie?"

"I...do..."

"I'll tell you, like I've told you before mate, that girl loves you, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

"Yeah? Well I feel pretty hurt Ewan."

"That's not her fault Charlie, but you two need to sit down and talk and you need to find your brother and talk."

"To be honest I probably want to knock him one in the jaw if I saw him right now."

"And Hermione?" Asked Ewan as Charlie shook his head softly.

"I don't know. I..."

"The longer you leave it, the worse it's going be. Go..."

"Wha...I can't Ewan I've got the work and the dragons and..."

"I'll cover for you, go, she's more important." He said Charlie took breath. "Remember no doing your biscuit at her. Just listen."

Charlie nodded as he stepped away. "Ewan...I.."

"No need to thank me lad. You just get things sorted with your witch."

Charlie nodded. "I will, thanks for..."

"Go on lad." He said as he waved his hand. "Take as long as you need. I've got you covered here."

Charlie walked back to his cabin, grabbed the letter as he re-read it. She didn't feel for him like she did for Bill when he kissed her. His face dropped as he closed his eyes as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket as he apparated away arriving at Hermione's apartment. He was tempted to call out, but simply moved from room to room until he found her. She was curled up on her bed her back facing the wall. He leant against the door frame, staring at her, before taking a breath speaking her name.

Hermione opened her eyes unsure of what she heard. Was it really him, was he really here? She wiped the tears from her eyes as she breathed too scared to turn around.

"Hermione?" He said again as he took a step towards her before he stopped as he watched as she sat up, turned and stood up before pausing and turning towards to him.

"Charlie I..."

"We need to talk Hermione." He said as he pushed away from the door frame and headed back into the living room. She took a breath before following.

They took a seat on opposite ends of the lounge and sat uncomfortably for what felt like an eternity. Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Do you want umm...you wanted to talk?"

"I read the letter Hermione. More than once. You don't feel for me...Why in Merlin's name would you lead me on like that! I cared...care about you... I...

"I was confused Charlie I...

"I saw it you know from the beginning since you were spending more and more time with him. I saw it. I thought it was nothing. I stupidly thought it was nothing! That nothing was going on between you two Hermione! But there was, wasn't there from the beginning!" He yelled.

"Charlie I...yes...no...I..."

"Well what is it hmmm, yes or no...because I really...I should have known I should have listened to my gut..."

"We kissed I...I was confused I...I asked him to kiss me..I needed to...

"Needed to what! What?!"

"Nothing else happened Charlie...please I promise you...nothing else happened. I chose you I want you. Please you have to...

"Have to what Hermione? You saw me falling for you and..." He stopped mind sentence shaking his head as he sat back down on the lounge as he ran his hands over his face.

"If you don't want to be with Hermione I...won't force you...if you want Bill...you should go..." He whispered as she took a breath and sat next to him and put her hand over his.

"I don't want Bill Charlie. I want you... He's gone okay...I don't know where he is, but he's gone. I want to make this work with you...I want us to work...please."

Charlie looked up, turning to face her. "Hermione what if he comes back and..."

"I don't care Charlie, about him about any of it. I care about you." She said as she reached up and touched his face, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Charlie pulled away slightly. "I have to get back to the reserve, but we'll talk again soon." He smiled softly as he apparated away. Hermione sighed. He didn't trust her and they both knew it. She knew she wanted...no needed to make this relationship work and to do that she had to rid herself of Bill. She walked over and pulled a piece of parchment and quill out of the drawer and sat down and began to write.

Bill

Charlie knows about what happened Bill and you...you left me hell to deal with all of it! You ran away! From facing me, from Charlie.

Charlie and I we're moving past what happened. He's angry and I need to earn his trust back and to do that. I can't see you again Bill, talk to you again.

I'm sorry..I do care about you Bill, more than I should and more than I should care to admit.

But I can't do it anymore. I won't force you or chase you anymore.

I'm sorry.

Yours Hermione

She re-read the letter before attaching it to her owl and watching her fly away as a wave of sadness overcame her.


End file.
